The Climb Beyond Wickedness
by Annabeth Marie
Summary: Rated M just to be safe. Trix Lestrange escapes her Aunt and Uncle's to go to Hogwarts. She's finally free to live a life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Climb Beyond Wickedness 3rd**** Year**

**I'm thirteen years old and my name is Trix. I was named after my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. (I'm also a Metamorphmagus. Which means I can change my appearance.) She's been in Azkaban for most of my life. I don't even remember her. I live with my Aunt Narcissa, and her family. My Uncle Lucius, has kept me from the entire world, no one but the family knows that I exist. I want more than anything to change that. **

**I woke up to pounding on my door. "Trix! It's time for breakfast!" My Aunt Narcissa yelled from the other side of my door. "I'll be out in a minute Aunt Narcissa!" I yelled from my bed. I groaned, and threw the covers off of me before getting out of my bed. I put on a green turtleneck sweater and some jeans. I run a brush through my dark hair. Luckily I didn't end up with my mom's curls, that would be painful. I would love to change my hair blonde today, but my uncle tells me to change it right back. It's frustrating, really. I unlock my door and run to the kitchen. "Morning Aunt Narcissa." I say before sitting in a chair at the table. "Good morning, Trix. Sleep well?" She asks. "Well enough." I reply. Draco walks into the room, and glares at me. Aunt Narcissa magically serves me my breakfast. I smile, I really love magic. I eat my breakfast quietly. "May I be excused?" I ask my Aunt. "Sure, dear." She replies with a smile. I get up and go upstairs to grab the letter I wrote to the headmaster of Hogwarts, that I have yet to send. I haven't gotten a chance yet, but since they are all downstairs, and I left breakfast early. I can send one of the owls. I take a peek downstairs before I go into Draco's room, and unlock his owl's cage. I open the window, give the owl my letter, and off he goes. I close the cage, and walk back into my room. Of course the family will find out eventually, but by then, I'll practically be out the door. It's important to me, to make a life for myself. I'm tired of staying in Malfoy Manor all day long. If only I had other family members. I might, but I don't know of them. **

**A week has passed since I sent my letter, and nothing has happened yet. I sigh, and close my book, because I can't keep reading with all of this on my mind. I just want out of here, I feel like a prisoner. I've put up with it all my life, because I couldn't do anything about it. Now that I have done something, I'm just so excited to get out of here. I go downstairs to the kitchen. "Hi, Aunt Narcissa." I say, as I sit in a chair at the table. She magically serves my dinner. That will never get old. In the middle of eating dinner, we hear a crash. My Uncle gets up and pulls his wand out to see what happened. I sit back in my chair, and fold my arms across my chest. This better be good. A moment later Uncle Lucius walks in and points at me. "You come over here." He says. I swallow, get out of my chair, and walk over to him. He grabs me by my arm and pulls me into the living room. There is a nice looking couple standing there. "Who are you?" I ask them. The lady smiles and takes a step towards me. "I'm your mother's sister Andromeda, and this is my husband Ted. Dumbledore has sent us to come and get you, so you can live with us, because Narcissa and her husband have kept you here long enough." She replies. I nearly choke. I squirm out of my Uncle's grasp, and stand right in front of her. "Oh." I say. "You don't seriously think you can just take her do you?" My Uncle asks. "If you try to stop us, Dumbledore will have to send Trix's letter to the Minister. So, if I were you, I would step out of the way." Andromeda replies. I smirk, and go upstairs to pack all my things. When I'm done, I run down the stairs to meet Andromeda and her husband at the door. "Bye Aunt Narcissa!" I yell, when I close the door. "So, how are we getting home?" I ask. "We're going to fly." Andromeda replies. I grin. "Really? I've never been on a broom." I say. Ted laughs. "Well, then I'm sure this will be fun for you." He says as he gets on a broom. "Okay, you'll be riding on the back of my broom." Andromeda says. "Cool." I say, and get behind her on it, wrapping my arms around her waist. Flying is the most amazing thing, I have ever felt. You can see everything. Once we got to the house, I got off the broom quickly to take a good look at it. It's nice, and smaller than Malfoy Manor. Which is good. I follow them inside, and put my coat on the coat rack. "It's perfect. Much better than the Malfoys'." I tell my Aunt. She nods. "Are you hungry, dear?" She asks me. "Oh, no. I ate enough earlier. I'm just kind of tired." I reply. "Oh, right. Well, we already have your room made up for you. Follow me." She says as she starts walking up the stairs. I follow her, to my room. It's wonderful, kind of a cream colored theme. I think it's brilliant. "It's wonderful." I tell her. "Thank you. So, just sleep well, and we'll get you on the train to Hogwarts tomorrow." She says. I nearly drop my trunk. "Really? Won't I be a first year then?" I ask. "No, dear you won't. Dumbledore trusts that the Malfoys' have taught you enough to be a third year." She says before leaving. "I have read all of Draco's school books. I should know enough." I say. I get ready for bed, and climb into my bed. Next thing I know someone is standing over me shaking me awake. "Trix dear. It's time for breakfast. You wouldn't want to be late today, would you?" My Aunt Andromeda asks with a laugh. "Okay, I'll be right there." I say. Once she leaves the room, I get up and put on a brown shirt, and black jeans. I run a brush through my hair. I run down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Good morning!" I say excitedly, before taking a seat at the table. "Morning." Ted says before going back to eating. My Aunt sets a plate of food in front of me, and kisses my cheek. "Morning, dear." She says. I try not to laugh, and start eating my breakfast. Once I'm finished, I look at my Aunt. "When do we leave?" I ask her. "We can leave now I suppose. We have shopping in Diagon Alley to do, after all." She replies. "Okay. Just let me go get my trunk." I say, and go grab my trunk. When I get downstairs they're ready to go, so I grab my coat and follow them out the door. Once we get there, I take a good look around. Wow, it's crowded. "I'll go take her to get her robes. Ted you go get her books, and supplies. We will meet back here afterwards." My Aunt says. "What about my wand?" I ask her. "Oh, dear. Where did I put it?" She pulls a wand out of her pocket and shows it to me. "This was your mothers 123/4 inch walnut with dragon heartstring core. I thought you would rather have this." She says. "Really? I would love it! Thank you so much." I say and hug her. "Oh, you're welcome dear. Now, let's go get those robes." Once we're finished, we leave for King's Cross. (Also, my Aunt let me get a grey and white Maine Coon kitten. Her name is Missy. I just thought she was adorable.)And I look around for the platform. "Platform 93/4 Is that even possible?" I ask my Aunt. "Follow me." She says and walks straight through a barrier. I stand there for a second. It's okay, it's just magic. I walk through it too. Oh my, the train. I can't believe it, I've never seen one before. "Okay, Trix. This is where I leave you, just find a compartment, and be good." She hugs me tightly. When she lets me go, I see she's crying. "Don't cry, I'll be fine. I'll write every day if I have to, but you won't miss a thing." I get on the train and start looking for a compartment, I see one with two boys and one girl, also a man, who appears to be sleeping. I open the door a bit and stick my head through. "May I join you?" I ask them. The boy with black hair nods. "I'm Trix, and you are?" I ask as I sit down. "I'm Harry. This is Ron, and Hermione." The boy says. "Nice to meet you all. Oh! You have a cat?" I ask Hermione. "Yes, Crookshanks is his name. Yours?" She asks. "Missy. She's a real sweetheart." I reply. "Hermione's cat is an evil thing." Ron says. "I doubt that." I say. "So Trix, how come I've never seen you before?" Harry asks me. "Long story. I'd rather not go into it yet. I want people to get to know me first." I tell him. The train started slowing down. "We can't be there yet." Hermione says looking at her watch. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and all the lights went out. Leaving us in total darkness. "What's going on?" Said Ron's voice. "Ouch!" Gasped Hermione. "Ron that was my foot!" Harry felt his way back to his seat. "Do you think we've broken down?" He asks. "I have no idea." I say. The door of the compartment slowly slid open. Standing in the doorway, are two cloaked figures that towered to the ceiling. Their faces were completely hidden by the hoods. Then they both drew in a long slow rattling breath, as though they were trying to suck something more than air. An intense cold swept over me. I feel my own breath catch in my chest. The cold goes deeper than my skin. It's inside my chest, it's inside my heart…..**

**My eyes roll up into my head. I can't see. I'm drowning in cold. There is a rushing in my ears as though of water. I am being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder. And then from far away, I hear a loud cackle, and screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. I want to help whoever it is, but I can't move. A thick white fog is swirling around me, inside of me- "Trix! Trix! Are you all right?" Someone is slapping my face. "W-what?" I say. I open my eyes; there are lanterns above me, and the floor is shaking. (The Hogwarts Express is moving again and the lights had come back on.) I seemed to have slid out of my seat, onto the floor Hermione was leaning close to me, and the man is looking a little bit away from me. I looked farther down, and saw Ron leaning over an unconscious Harry. Even though I feel very sick, I crawl over to him. I take his hand, and move my lips close to his ear. "Wake up, Harry." I whisper feeling scared, that he might not be okay. I just met him, but I feel like I would die if something happened to him. "He's going to be okay." The man says to me. I sit up, not letting go of Harry's hand. "Who are you?" I ask him. "Professor Lupin." He says. "Nice to meet you. It would be a lot nicer, if the circumstances were better. What happened anyways? What were those things? Who was screaming?" I ask. "No one screamed." Ron says. "I heard screaming, I-" A loud snap made her stop. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. "Here." He says to me, handing me a large piece. "Eat it. It'll help" I take the chocolate and take a bite of it. I feel warmth flood throughout my body. "Thanks. So, what was that thing?" I ask Professor Lupin. "It was a dementor. They guard Azkaban. Excuse me, I have to have a word with the driver." He says "What happened to Harry?" I ask Ron and Hermione. "Well those things, the dementor, stood there and looked around. (I mean I think they did, I couldn't see their faces.) and he-he" Hermione tried to say. "I thought he was having a fit or something. He went sort of rigid and fell out of his seat, and started twitching. The same thing happened to you." Ron finished for her. I hear a cough, and turn my head to Harry. "Harry! Are you okay?" I ask him. "What happened?" He croaked out. "Don't worry about it, okay? Eat this." I say breaking off some of my chocolate, and giving it to him. "I don't understand. Who was screaming?" He asks, sitting up. "See?" I say annoyed to Ron. "Apparently no one. I heard it too though. Then again, we were the only two that fainted." I tell him. "Are you okay?" He asks. "I'm fine. So, Ron, would you please explain to Harry what happened?" I ask him. He tells him the story, but adds to it this time. "And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor and pulled out his wand, and he said 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something , and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at them, and they turned around, and sort of glided away." He finished. "How come you didn't tell me that part?" I asked him accusingly. "I forgot until now." He said quietly. After a while, the train slowed down, and came to a stop. We got off the train. "Wow, Hogwarts is amazing!" I say once I get a good look at it. Two boys that look a lot like Ron put their arms through mine. "Would you like a tour?" One of them asked. I blushed. "Maybe. Who are you?" I ask them. "Fred and George Weasley. My troublemaking brothers." Ron says. "Well guess I'll see you later boys, for that tour." I kiss both of them on the cheek, and follow Ron, Harry, and Hermione to a carriage that takes us to the castle. Once we get into the castle, a very tall man beckons me to go over to him. I walk towards him. "S'pose you're Trix? Dumbledore wants to see yeh. I'm Hagrid the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher." I nod and follow him into the Great Hall, where he leads me all the way to the back of the room. Everyone is watching me. I watch my feet until I get there. "Here she is." He says, and goes to sit down. I look up and see a grey haired man with a long beard looking down at me. "Nice to finally meet you, Miss Lestrange." He says calmly. I smile. "Thank you. Nice to meet you too, sir." I reply. "I'm sure you know that you're a special case, and I hope you'll be okay with me telling people why it is you came here for the first time as a third year." He says. "I suppose not. Just, would you mind not telling them my last name? I don't want anyone to know who my parents are yet." I reply. "Trix Tonks will work for now." He says. "Thank you Professor. Where do I sit?" I ask him. "Ah. You have to be sorted first. So, have a seat in this chair, and I'll tell people why you're here." He says. I sit in the chair carefully. He casts a spell and I can't tell which one. "Well, another bright and cheery year at Hogwarts, isn't it? We are going to start the evening off with sorting a very special girl. Now, the reason she isn't getting sorted with all the first years, is because she is not a first year." He says. People are whispering all over the Great Hall. "She is a third year, and she was living with the Malfoys'. No one but the family knew she existed, until she wrote a letter to me. I made arrangements to have her come to school here. So, Minerva, if you would." He says. A woman puts a hat on my head. "Hmm…very interesting….I haven't had a student with talent like this since Harry Potter…" I hear someone speaking. "Not Slytherin…." I whisper. "Not Slytherin? Well, better be GRYFFINDOR!" It says. The woman takes the hat off my head. Hermione pats a spot next to her. I walk down and sit next to her. "Did you hear that, Harry?" I ask him. "Yes, you're in Gryffindor." He says. "No, I mean the part where it mentioned you…" I say quietly. "No one but the wearer can hear anything but the decision." Hermione says. "Oh. Well then, never mind." I say. "Hey Trix, why don't you come sit next to us?" Fred asks me. "You mind?" I ask Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all shake their heads, and I sit in Fred's lap. "Oh, I don't know. I prefer this to sitting next to you." I say with a smirk on my face. "That's cute. Looks like I've found a girl that won't mind my ways." He replies. "I don't think I will." I say and smile at him. Some blonde girl walks by and accidentally spills her drink on me. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She says, grabbing some napkins trying to clean the mess. "It's fine, really. I'm Trix, and you are?" I ask her. "I'm Sienna." She says, and smiles. She doesn't look Thirteen, not at all. "How old are you?" I ask her. "Thirteen. I'm in Gryffindor too." She says, I nod. "We should get going, right Trixy?" Fred asks. "Yeah. Nice meeting you, Sienna." I say. I get off of Fred's lap. He gets up, puts his arm around my waist, and we walk somewhere. I have no idea where. We stop in front of a portrait. "Fortuna Major. That's the new password." He says. I nod, and memorize it. The portrait opens, and Fred goes through. I go through after him, and he leads me into a room. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room." He says. "Cool. Well, I guess I should probably go to bed." I say. I start to walk away, but he grabs my hand and pulls me back. "Wait a second." I look into his eyes. He moves a strand of hair from my face, and puts his hand on the back of my neck as he leans in and kisses me. "Goodnight, Trix." He says quietly. "Night Fred." I say, before walking up the stairs with Hermione to where I'm sleeping. When I wake up the next morning, I look around the room, and let out a sigh. So, last night wasn't a dream. I get dressed, grab my bag full of books, and walk downstairs into the Common Room. I see George sitting down there talking to someone. I walk up to him. "Where's Fred?" I ask. "Sleeping still. Probably dreaming about you." He says bitterly. "You're jealous, aren't you? Of Fred or me?" I ask and fold my arms across my chest. "Both, sort of." He says. I sit next to him for a second. "You don't have to worry about me stealing your brother from you, okay? I wouldn't dream of it. Also, you'll find a girlfriend before you know it. You're both amazing." I say and get up to start walking out. "Thanks Trix." He says as I walk out of the portrait. I hold onto the strap of my bag, as I walk around trying to find my way to my first class. I walk into someone accidentally, while trying to navigate with a map. Oh, no! I knocked him down. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. Just so hard finding my way, and I'm a mess already." I say quickly, and help him up. "It's all right. I'm Cedric." He says and extends a hand. I shake his hand. "I'm Trix." I smile as he looks into my eyes, and I haven't let go of his hand yet. "Hey Trix!" Fred yells from behind me. I pull my hand out of Cedric's grip. "See you later." I say and run towards Fred. "Morning." I smile, because his hair is messed up. He just stands there glaring at Cedric. "What is it?" I ask him. "He likes you." He says through gritted teeth. "Yeah, so does your twin, but I considering last night, I think it's obvious who I like." I tell him. He smiles. "There's that smile." I say, and hold his hand. "So, where's Divination?" I ask him. "Aren't you going to eat first?" He asks me. "No, I already packed some food from breakfast in my bag." I say. "Okay. I'll show you where Divination is, then." He walks me out of the hallway we were in, and towards a tower. "Here it is, just go up the ladder when you get in." He kisses me on the cheek, and leaves. But I walk into the tower, and climb the ladder. The classroom is empty, so I just sit down, and start reading from my Divination book. "Oh, you're early dear." Someone says. I look up into the face of a woman with glasses that make her eyes look huge. "I know. I didn't feel like breakfast, so I came to class early. You don't mind do you?" I ask her. "Not at all. Go ahead and read. I'll just get things ready." She replies. I just sit there reading, until people start entering the class. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sit at the table I'm at. "Good Morning Trix. Have a good snog last night?" Hermione asks with a smile on her face. I blush furiously. Ron, and Harry both look at me with wide eyes. "You got snogged last night? Your first day? By who?" Ron asks me. " I didn't snog anyone, Hermione. And it's none of your business!" I exclaim quietly. I snatch up my bag, and walk to Professor Trelawney's chair. "Professor, since I read today's lesson, may I go?" I ask her. "Go ahead, but you'll have to do the lesson tomorrow, along with tomorrow's lesson." She says. "No problem." I say and climb down the ladder. I walk all the way to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Fortuna Major." I say, and walk through it once it opens. I walk upstairs, sit on my bed and pulls the curtains around it. I lay my head down, and quickly fall asleep. Next thing I know, someone is shaking me awake. "Trix, wake up." Hermione says. "Go away." I say and roll over. She sits on the edge of my bed. "Come on, Trix. Why are you mad at me?" She asks. "You told Harry and Ron what happened last night. Ron will tease Fred and I until the day I die. Anyways, what time is it?" I ask her. "It's time for dinner. You slept all day, didn't you?" She asks me. "Yeah." I get up, and turn back to her. "You coming?" I ask. She gets up and we walk to the Great Hall. "I'll talk you later, Hermione." I say in desperate need to avoid Ron. "Wait, Trix." Harry says. "What?" I ask him. "Are you mad at us, or something?" He asks me. "I'm not mad at you, Harry. I trust you**." I say and give Hermione a pointed look. I walk over to where Fred is sitting, and kiss his cheek. "I was wondering where you were." He says. "I ended up leaving Divination early, and fell asleep." I say. It's not technically lying. I did leave early, and I fell asleep. "So you missed everything else?" He asks me. "Yeah. It's going to be horrible having to catch up, won't it?" I ask him and sit on his lap. "How about a private tutor?" He asks me. "I don't think so. You'll just want to snog me, I really need to study. Making my mum proud is in some ways important to me." I say forgetting that he doesn't know. "You've never mentioned your mum before." He says and holds my hand. "I have to go." I get up and run out of the Great Hall, through a few hallways, to be sure that Fred won't find me, with tears streaming out of my eyes. I sit down against the wall, and pull my knees to my chest. In a few minutes Harry sits next to me. "You okay?" He asks. "Of course I'm not okay." I say. "What is it?" He asks. "My parents. I can't even remember them. I never knew what it was like, to be loved. I now have the chance, to feel it myself, for someone else to love me. I just don't know how." I say. "You should start by going back in there, and explaining yourself." He replies. I look at him with wide eyes. "You know?" I ask. "Of course I do. It's obvious the way you are with him. If you want to open your heart up to him, you need to talk to him." He says, and helps me up. I hug him. "Thanks Harry." I say and we walk back into the Great Hall together. Fred walks past us, looking straight ahead. "Well, fine I won't talk to him. He wants to act like I don't exist? If anyone can take that it's me. The world didn't know I existed for thirteen years." I say as we keep walking. "Uh, Harry, I'll talk to you all later." I say, and walk over to Sienna. "Want some company?" I ask her, she nods. "You know, I've kind of noticed that you're always by yourself, and you're usually reading. Why is that?" I ask her. "People are judgmental. They think I'm just like my dad. It's so unfair." She says. "Really? Well, we're in the same boat there. Only difference is, no one knows who my parents are. I've been keeping it a secret. I'm a Lestrange. Who are your parents?" I ask her. "My father is Sirius Black." She says, coldly. "The truth is, I have no idea who that is, but if you want a friend, I'll always be here." I say. She hugs me. "And I thought you were shy." I say teasingly. "Thanks, Trix. We better get off to bed" She says, and I finally notice that people are leaving. We walk all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Fortuna Major." I say, and walk through, with Sienna. Fred is sitting down across a table from George. He turns to see who it is, and quickly looks away. I walk over to where he's sitting. "What is it? What did I do? You better tell me, because I won't play stupid and pointless games." I say. He stands up and looks me in the eyes. "You really don't know?" He asks me. I shake my head. "You're the one playing games. You left to go meet Harry, I guess anyone who isn't famous Harry Potter isn't good enough for you." He says. "Well he sure as hell isn't going to accuse me of anything! You aren't good enough for me, not even close. You filthy blood traitor." I say, seeing pretty much white because of how angry I am. "Looks like you really aim to make your pure blood family proud." He says. He and George leave. George looks at me, and shakes his head in disappointment on the way. I run up the stairs, and collapse on my bed, crying my eyes out. I feel very sick, as I drift asleep. "Trix…?" Hermione asks when I wake up. I shake my head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been mad at you Hermione. Ron would have had to find out anyways. Just like you'll have to find out my background, and, what I said to Fred last night. Oh my goodness. Last night, it was horrible, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it. I'm not that kind of person. It just happened." I say quickly. "Wow, you're a mess. You look it too. You're so pale, how are you feeling?" She asks me. "I feel tired, sore, weak, and I have a headache. Also every part of my body aches, but I don't have a choice, I have to go to my classes." I say, as I try to stand up, but instead fall back onto my bed. "Or not. Too dizzy." I say. "Okay, just stay here for today, then. I'll get your work, and help you with it." She says. "Thanks." I say, and lie down. I slowly fall asleep. When I wake up, the room is empty. I put on an apple green shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. I walk downstairs into the common room. Fred and George are sitting together, as always. Hermione, Harry and Ron are all sitting on a couch. I walk over to them. "Good er, Evening." I say. Ron just glares at me, Harry doesn't even look at me, and Hermione just starts crying. "You're just like Draco Malfoy. I can't believe you could say something like that." Ron says. "I didn't mean it, okay? I'm nothing like the Malfoys'. Why would I be friends with you if I thought that? I thought you were better people. People who wouldn't hate me just because of who my family is. Or because of one mistake." I say. "I don't hate you, Trix. I just don't know you. I thought I did, but it's like there is this whole other side of you. One really sweet.-" Harry says, and I cut him off. "One very…cruel. Look, there's a reason I didn't tell you who my parents are. It's because they weren't good people. I'm Trix…Lestrange. Yeah, my parents are in Azkaban. Happy, now that you know everything? Now that you have more reason to think that I'm just like my family. I'm nothing like them, I just fight back when I'm hurt. I never wanted to hurt Fred in any way. What I really wanted to do, is love him. Harry knows that. The part you all don't know, is Harry is the reason that all of this happened. Fred thought I was snogging you or something." I say with tears streaming down my face and turn around to see Fred standing in front of me. "Did you really mean all that?" He asks. I nod. "You heard the bit about wanting to-?" I ask, but he cut me off. "Love me? Yeah, I did. Is it possible to fix this?" He asks me. "We can try. It won't be easy. I think I know that we're both feeling the same thing right now." I say. He hugs me. I start crying. "I'm so sorry. To all of you." I say. Fred squeezes me tighter. "Don't be." Hermione says with a smile on her face. "You really won me over, mate." Ron says. "Can't be mad after all of that." Harry says. "You're all so wonderful, to forgive me after that. It was wrong. The total opposite of the truth, too." I reply. "Stop. We forgive you. No need to keep going on about it. You do on the other hand need to study." Hermione says. "That can wait until tomorrow, Hermione. So, I'll have a lot to catch up on. It's no problem. I just want to relax for a minute of my life." I say. Hermione looks at my expression carefully. "Alright." She says and scoots over to make room for me. I turn to face Fred for a second. "Um, you should probably go. I think, my friends deserve some of my time. Plus, George is waiting for you." I say to Fred. "See you later?" He asks me. "Probably." I say, and sit next to Hermione. "So, what have you been talking about lately?" I ask the three of them. Ron and Hermione look at Harry, as if asking for his permission to do something. "Sirius Black." Harry says. "What about him?" I ask. "He wants to kill me." He says, as if it were something you hear everyday. "W-why would he want to do that?" I ask. "Because he was a big supporter of Voldemort." He says. I cringe as he says that name. (I remember the stories of Death Eaters, and Voldemort. I also know that he'll expect me to become one when he comes back to power.) Apparently Hermione felt it. "Something wrong, Trix?" She asks. "Of course not. Everything is perfect now. Except for the fact that some maniac who escaped from Azkaban wants to kill one of my best friends." I say. "Don't worry about me Trix. I'll be fine." He says. "You're damn right you'll be fine. I'll kill him, if he comes near you." I say angrily, and I can feel my eyes turn the color of blood. "Whoa!" Hermione says and jumps back in surprise. "How?-" She asks, but I cut her off. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance." I tell her. "Oh. That's really scary." She says. "Oh, please. What's scary is when my eyes change to red.." I say. "It's also scary because you just said you were going to kill someone." She says still looking freaked out. I roll my eyes. "Something wrong with me keeping people from hurting my best friends?" I ask her. "I suppose not." She replies. "Still…I don't like this. There's something really weird going on. I can tell, it's like someone isn't telling me something. Harry, am I missing something?" I ask him. "No, you know everything I do." He says. "Okay, then…someone isn't telling you the whole story" I say. "Eh, whatever. I'm tired. Goodnight." I say, and hug Hermione. I kiss Ron and Harry on the cheek before sneaking up behind Fred. I kiss him on the cheek. "Ah! Oh, you scared me Trix." He says, blushing. "I just came to say goodnight…" I say biting my lip in an innocent, but flirtatious way. He gets up and wraps his arms around my waist. "That's pure evil Trix. You should know better than to tease." He says. I pout. "Aw, I didn't mean to tease." I say "You'll learn to love me for all the teasing, and scaring I do." I say. "Right…" He says. I kiss him softly for a moment. "Goodnight, love." I say. "Goodnight." He says. I get back in bed, and then look around the room, I finally notice who one of my roommates is. "Who would have thought we'd be sharing a room." I say. She laughs. "Funny." Sienna says. I quickly fall asleep. About four weeks pass….except for that part of the Fat Lady getting attacked, The Quidditch match, and Professor Lupin agreeing to teach both Harry and Trix how to protect themselves from the Dementors. So, it's close to past the holidays. When I wake up, I sit up on the side of my bed and look out the window. Lovely day today. I get up, and change into my robes. I must admit, I hate that we can't wear regular clothes. I grab my bag of books, and look at my schedule. Oh, dear. I had flying lessons the first day. Oh well. So, I'll never get on the Quidditch team. I brush my hair quickly, grab my winter coat, and go downstairs. I see Fred isn't here yet. So, I walk to the Great Hall, and sit by Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Have any plans today?" I ask them. "Just the second Hogsmeade visit (you missed the first one), are you coming?" Ron asks me. I glance at Harry and see that he looks upset. "Are you going Harry?" I ask him. "No. My Aunt and Uncle won't sign the form. Neither will Professor McGonagall." He says. "Well then, I'm not going. Someone needs to stay with Harry. Keep him out of trouble, and all." I say winking at him. He smiles a little. "There you go!" I say enthusiastically. "You're very cute, you know that?" Fred asks whispering in my ear, making me jump. "Okay, I deserved that, after what I did last night." I say. "So, coming to sit with us today, Trix?" George asks. "No, Fred gets to sit with the short people today." I say, giggling a little. Hermione gently hits my arm. "We are not short!" She says, obviously offended. "Whatever." I say, as I get up so Fred can sit down. He sits in my place, and I sit on his lap. "So, Trixy…" Fred says while twirling some of my hair, around his finger. "Yes Freddie…?" I ask, with a giggle. "You feel like going out with me today?" He asks. I sigh. "I already said I would stay with Harry, because he can't go." I say nervously because of Fred thinking I was snogging Harry." "That's okay, Trix. You should go, have a good time. I'll just study or something. Maybe visit the Owlrey." Harry says. "Well, it's settled then." Fred says with a grin. "Well, my aunt never signed a form. I never even had a form, me being such a "special case" and all. I'll see you off though." I say. "Oh…that's okay, I guess." He says, and I can tell how disappointed he is. "Well, I guess we better get going then?" I ask them all. "Yeah." Ron and Hermione say simultaneously. "Coming Harry?" I ask. "No, I think I'll just go for a walk." He says. I nod, and wait for Fred to go get George, then we walk all the way to the place where McGonagall is standing, telling all the students a bunch of stuff, and making sure that no one without forms goes through. I hug Fred, and hold him tightly. "Have fun." I say un-enthusiastically, because I'm a bit sad. "You know I can stay if you want." He says. "No, I'm fine. Just have a good time." I say, and start walking away, but then- "Miss Lestrange!" Professor Mcgonagal calls me over, and I walk over to her. "Yes Professor?" I ask her. "Your Aunt sent me a letter, saying that you can visit Hogsmeade. She also asked me to give you this." She says, and hands me a small bag tied by a string. I take it. "Thank you, but um, if you'll excuse me…" I say starting off on a run to catch up with Fred. Where do you think you're going, mister?" I ask flirtatiously. He turns around in surprise. "But I thought-" He says before I cut him off. "Apparently, my Aunt worked it out already. She also sent me some money." I say holding up the little bag. He grins. "That's amazing, but I hope you don't mind if George tags along." He says. "No problem. George is like a brother to me." I say winking at him. We keep walking, but we stop along the way and have a small snowball fight. Then we decided to build a snowman. Once it's almost finished, George and Fred say. "Why don't you go ahead, we'll be right there." simultaneously. "Okay." I say and shrug before walking off, on the way we were headed earlier. I get about a quarter of the way there, before they catch up with me. "You going to tell me what that was about?" I ask them. "Oh, you'll find out." Fred says. "Whatever." I say, before running off, I eventually end up with Hermione and Ron, looking at the Shrieking Shack, but I stay a bit away. "It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" Hermione asks Ron. "Twice." Ron says. I try very hard not to giggle because you can tell how much they like each other, by watching them. "Oh. Do you want to move a bit closer?" She asks. "Huh?" He asks a bit taken aback. "To the Shrieking Shack." She says. "Oh. Actually I'm fine here." He says. Draco walks up behind them, and gives me one glace before talking. "Well, well, look who's here. You two shopping for your new dream home? Bit grand for you isn't it Weasel-bee? Don't your family sleep in, uh, one room?" He asks. "Shut your mouth, Malfoy" Ron says. "Ooh, not very friendly." Malfoy says. "Boys I think it's time we teach Weasel-bee how to respect his superiors." I put my hand in my pocket, knowing that it's almost time to pull out my wand. "Ahaha. Hope you don't mean yourself." Hermione says standing in front of Ron. "How dare you talk to me! You filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy says. I run up to them with my wand pointed at Malfoy. "Draco, I think it's about time for someone to teach to you a lesson." I say glaring at him. He laughs. "As if you could, Bellatrix." He says. I move my hand so that my wand is three inches from his face. "You ever call me by my mother's name again-" I start to say, but I get cut off by someone throwing a snowball at Malfoy. I drop my hand to my side, still holding my wand. "Who's there?" He asks. Another snowball gets thrown at his face. Then another one. And another one. Malfoy gives Goyle a little shove. "Don't stand there do something!" He says. "What?" Goyle asks. The other goon that is with them, gets his hat pulled down, by no one that we can see. And Goyle's pants get pulled down. I start laughing. Then Goyle gets kicked in the butt, while trying to pull his pants up. The other goon get spun around by his scarf. Draco gets dragged away by his feet. Now I'm clutching my sides from laughing so much. The three of them start running away. The ears of Ron's hat start getting played with, then Hermione's hair. "Harry!" She says. Then Harry appears out of nowhere holding a cloak, I gasp. "Bloody hell, Harry. That was not funny." Ron says. "Wow, that's amazing Harry!" I say. "Not really, just an invisibility cloak." He says. "Cool." I say grinning. "But how did you get into Hogsmeade without someone noticing?" I ask him. "Fred and George." He says and then explain the story with a grin growing on his face, as we walk our way back towards the shops. And a frown on mine. "What is it Trix?" Hermione asks me. "Nothing, it's just, I was with Fred right before they did that. He just took off with George suspiciously, I can't believe he would keep something like that from me." I say folding my arms over my chest. "Those weasels. They never told me about any Marauders map." Ron says. "But Harry isn't going to keep it is he? He's going to turn it in to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?" Hermione asks. "Oh, sure. Along with his invisibility cloak." Ron says. "Oh, look who it is. Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her." Hermione says. "That's not true!" Ron says, blushing. I laugh. "Professor McGonagall." Says a man in a carriage. I glance at Harry. He's not wearing his invisibility cloak. "Cornelius." She says. "Allow me, Minister." Hagrid says, and rips the door off the carriage. "Oh, thanks. Madam Rosmerta, my dear, I hope business is good" Cornelius says. "It would be a lot better if the Ministry weren't sending dementors into my pub every other night." She replies. "We have a killer on the loose." He says. "Sirius Black in Hogsmeade. And what would bring him here?" She asks. "Harry Potter." He whispers in her ear. "Harry Potter!" She says a bit too loud. Both Cornelius and McGonagall, try to shush her, and lead her into the pub. We all look at Harry, but see his footprints leaving already. We run after him. He opens the door, and walks in, Hermione catches it before it closes. These little heads hanging near the door tell us we can't go in. So, we sit there, and wait for him. Fred notices me, while we're waiting. He walks over to me, and I look straight ahead, refusing to look at him. "Aw, come on, Trix. Surely Harry's told you already. Why are you mad at me for wanting to surprise you, with the one thing that was missing today?" He asks me. I look at him. "You know it wouldn't have been the same without him. I did this purely for you." He says. I nod. "Okay." I get up and he wraps his arms around my waist. "Should have listened to you. Instead of getting all worked up over something so stupid. Seems we have that problem a lot." I say. He smiles and kisses me, holding me a few inches away with great strength. It's probably the most amazing kiss yet. I let my hand creep up to hold onto some of his hair. We keep snogging like this for a few minutes. "Trix!" Hermione hisses at me. I pull away from Fred, and look where she's looking. Footprints, being made with no one there. I take Fred's hand and we all follow Harry. He leads us all the way to a rock that he's sitting on, and we can hear him crying. I walk up to him, and carefully pull the cloak off. "Harry what happened?" Hermione asks, kneeling next to me. "He was their friend, and he betrayed them." He says calmly. "He was their friend!" He yells. "I hope he finds me. 'Cause when he does, I'm gonna be ready. When he does I'm gonna kill him." He says. "I'm right behind you mate." I say looking directly into his eyes, with a soothing expression on my face. Hoping I can calm him down. "Now wait a second, hon. You're not killing anyone." Fred says. "Well, of course I'm not! But I'm there, to make sure nothing happens to Harry." I hiss at him. "I'll only kill to protect the five people I love the most." I say. "Five?" Fred asks. "You, Harry, Hermione, George, and Ron." I say. Harry takes my hand. "You would really kill to protect me?" He asks. "I would die to protect you. All of you." I say. "No!" Harry says loudly. Making me jump back a bit. "Not me. I won't let anyone get hurt because of me." He says. "Too bad, Harry. I know I'm not the only one who would die for you." I say looking into his eyes. "Yeah, mate. We're in this together." Ron says. "Whether you like it or not." Hermione says. Fred just shakes his head. "You're insane, Trixy." He says. I look up at him. "Not the way you are Freddie." I say, losing myself in his green eyes. "It's about time we head back." Hermione says, snapping me out of my trance. "Er, right." I say, looking at Fred longingly. I get up and, Fred puts his arm over me. I look at his face, just innocently watching him. "Something wrong Trixy?" He asks me after a while of walking. (We're distanced enough from the others, I suppose) I look down at my feet, starting to blush. "Why would something be wrong?" I ask him. "Oh, I don't know. It's just you haven't talked at all, and that's not really like you. You're like not here or something." He says. I blush even more. "I just have a lot to think about. I think about, Harry, and how his life is in danger, and I think about you. It's not like you're a problem or anything, I just have to think about some things. Things that have recently happened, and I just have to give myself some time to fully understand it all." I say, and notice how confused he looks. "I don't know myself, when I do, I promise I'll tell you." I say. "Okay…" He replies, obviously still confused. I sigh, and kiss him goodnight, because we just got into the common room. I walk upstairs, lie down, and tell Sienna all that happened before quickly falling asleep. I wake up in the morning, get dressed and run downstairs without my books. I see Harry down there, alone. "Ready to go, Harry?" I ask him. He nods, and we set off for Lupin's office. "You sure you want to do this? This is advanced magic, well beyond the ordinary wizarding level." He says. "I'm sure." We both say. "Think of a happy memory, a very powerful memory. Allow it to fill you up. And speak the incantation: Expecto Patronum. You ready?" He asks us. I nod. "Wand at the ready." He says, while getting ready to open a trunk. I think of when Fred and I met. And seeing Hogwarts for the first time. I think that's the happiest I've ever felt. He opens the trunk and the dementor comes out. I think hard on the memory. "Expecto Patronum!" I say loudly, but nothing happens. "Expecto Patronum! Expect-" I heard the cackling and screaming again, as the cold took me over. When I open my eyes, I see Harry holding my hand, and Lupin holding a piece of chocolate. I look at our hands touching and smirk. "Worried, Harry?" I ask him, while taking the piece of chocolate from Lupin. "N-not at all." He says, standing up to face the trunk. "Whatever. Go for it Harry." I say, eating the chocolate, and standing back. "Wand at the ready." Lupin says, and opens up the trunk. The dementor comes out. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry says loudly. It doesn't work. "Expecto Patronum! Expect-" He says and passes out. I pull out my wand and point it at the dementor. I think of the first time Fred kissed me, and how happy I was. "Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yell, and a silvery shield appears out of my wand. I keep focusing on that memory, until Lupin shuts the trunk on the dementor. I fall right next to Harry, from having a lot of energy drained from me. "That was good, Miss Lestrange. Very good." He says handing me another piece of chocolate. I take it and eat it. Feeling the warmth crawl back through my body. "That was one nasty dementor." I say. "Oh, no. That's was a boggart. The real thing would have been worse, much worse." He says. I nod. Harry starts waking up. "Hello Harry." I say, holding onto my wand. "Trix? Are you okay?" He asks me. "I'm fine. That boggart was no match for me." I say, smirking. "Don't worry, I'm not getting cocky. At least not yet. I don't have many powerful memories, just one. My life was too unhappy." I say. "You did it?" He asks, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. "Yeah, I did. It wasn't easy either. You ready for another go Harry?" I ask him. "Absolutely" He says, standing up, and pointing his wand at it. "Wand at the ready." Lupin says, and opens the trunk. The boggart flies out. Harry wait's a moment. "Expecto Patronum!" He says, it doesn't work. He looks really mad. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yells, and the same shield appears from his wand. Once Lupin shuts the trunk Harry falls next to me. I snigger. "Don't worry. I did the same thing. Takes a lot out of you doesn't it?" I ask him. He nods, and eats a piece of chocolate Lupin gave him. "Well, that was good enough for today. You may leave, Miss Lestrange." Lupin says. "See you later Harry." I say, before leaving, I walk all the way back to the common room. "Fortuna Major." I say, and walk through. I see Hermione, and Ron sitting together. It looks like they're having an argument. I roll my eyes, and walk over to Fred and George. I kiss Fred on the cheek. "How are you, George?" I ask. "Fine, thanks." He says. "Where were you, Trixy?" Fred asks. "Taking an extra class." I say. He raises an eyebrow as if to say, "You've got to be kidding me." "I'm serious. It's a special class, for people who get attacked by dementors a lot." I say. "Oh. So, I suppose Harry was with you?" He asks me. I glare at him. "Don't even start. You know that Harry and I are just friends. He's one of my best friends. It's you, that I'm with isn't it?" I ask him. At this point, George gets up and leaves, and I sit down next to Fred. "I guess…" He says as if he's not really sure. "Look, I know I've been a bit distant lately. I'm just a little confused. I promised, didn't I? That I would tell you. " I say. "Yeah, you did. I'm sorry Trixy, it's just frustrating. You're always distracted by something, and It scares me." He says, taking my hand, and rubbing the palm of my hand with his thumb. I smile. "You really care a lot don't you? You have my complete and full attention right now. So, next Hogsmeade, what do you say, we make up for that date I ruined? Just spend some time together?" I ask him. He grins. "You want to?" He asks. "Definitely." I say, and lean in closer to him. "I love you, Trixy." He says. I raise an eyebrow as if to say "Really?". "I love you too, Freddie." I say smiling. He leans in and kisses me, just a short, sweet kiss. She rests her head on his shoulder, just happy being in the moment. Harry, walks into the common room, and smiles at her. She smiles back, and turns her head towards where Ron and Hermione were. Now it's just Ron, looking thoroughly angry. "Sweetie, I'll be back. I have a feeling that Hermione needs me." I say to Fred, and walk up to Harry. "Ron and Hermione were having an argument earlier. You talk to Ron, I talk to Hermione?" I ask him. He nods, and walks towards Ron. I walk upstairs, and see Hermione staring out the window, and Sienna sitting on her bed reading. You can tell Hermione is crying. "What happened?" I ask her. She jumps a little. "Trix, you scared me. It's just Ron. He keeps saying that Crookshanks ate his rat." She says. "Oh? I don't think so. I think Ron lost him, and is simply scared that he won't find him. Scabbers has been his pet a long time. It should have died ages ago." I say, and Hermione giggles a little. "He'll get over it eventually." I say. "I hope you're right." She replies. "So, would a bit of girl talk cheer you up?" I ask her. She turns to look at me, curiously. "Something new happen with you and Fred just now?" She asks me. "Yes. He told me he loves me." I say, in that matter of factly tone she always uses. I'm surprised she didn't collapse, she looks really shocked. "He did? That's great, Trix! You said the same thing right?" She asks. "Yes. We were so caught up in everything. I mean, he really opened up to me. It was so wonderful, and I asked him if we could make up for that Hogsmeade visit, with a date. And it just came out of nowhere." I say, as in a way that would make you think I was dreaming. She grins. "That's really great Trix." She says. "Looks like you're all cheered up. I better go back down. I left pretty abruptly." I say. "Oh no. I hope I didn't mess things up." She says. "No, not at all. Harry walked in, after we kissed, and it reminded me to check on you and Ron." I say, before walking downstairs. I see Fred sitting there looking all glum, and Ron and Harry looking oddly blissful considering recent events. I sit next to Fred. "Sorry about that. Ron and Hermione. I wish those two would just stop for a moment and realize that they like each other." I say. He laughs. "What happened?" He asks. "Oh, nothing. Just accused her cat of eating his rat. I think it's stupid to fight over a rat that should have died ages ago." I say. "You're right. That rat should be dead by now." He says. He takes my hand, and kisses it. "You're adorable, love." He says. I blush. I have no idea where that came from but god do I love it. I kiss him on the lips, for a few seconds. "Thanks." I say, grinning. "It's only the middle of the day. I'm so bored." I say. "You want to come with us then?" Hermione asks me. I jump a little, because I didn't notice she was there. "To Hagrid's. He'll just have gotten back from the hearing." She says. "Sure, just let me go get changed. You don't mind do you, Fred?" I ask him. He think for a minute. "Guess not. I'll see you at dinner." He says. I go upstairs, and change into a white tank top, black jeans, and a purple hoodie. I put on my sneakers, and follow Hermione, Harry, and Ron to where Hagrid is. It's a beautiful lake, or I think it's a lake. "How'd it go Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione asks. "Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there. And then I got up, and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers. And then, Lucius Malfoy got up, well you can imagine he said, Buckbeak was a deadly dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as he looks at you." Hagrid says, and throws a rock into the lake. "And then?" Hermione asks. "And then he went for the worst did old Lucius." Hagrid says. "They're not sacking you." Ron, says, sort of asking but not. "No, I'm not sacked. Buckbeak's been sentenced to death." Hagrid says, a bit loudly. I sit next to the rock Harry's sitting on, just trying to feel sympathetic. It's not like I ever met Buckbeak, and I barely know Hagrid. After a while of trying to comfort him, we all go to the common room. None of us, feel like eating. Once we get there, Fred sees me, and grins. I sit next to him where he is. "Hey." I say a bit weakly. He looks into my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks. "Just a sad trip, is all. Buckbeak's been sentenced to death. It wasn't the best time for me to meet Hagrid again." I say. He puts an arm around me. "So, I guess you aren't hungry?" He asks. I shake my head. "Okay, well, I'll just go then. I am hungry." He says, and kisses me before leaving. I go up to the girls' dormitories. And lie down, I fall asleep quickly. But I wake up sometime late at night, and I hear footsteps coming from the common room. I grab my wand, and walk down there. It's Harry. He doesn't see me. "What are you doing?" I ask him. He turns towards me. "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep." He says hiding something behind his back. "Don't lie to me. What are you hiding behind your back?" I ask him. He shows me the Marauders Map, and points where it says Peter Pettigrew. "You were going to find him?" I ask. He nods. "Let's go. I'm not letting you discover that a dead person is alive without me." I say with a grin. He hesitates, but he knows he's not going to win, so we start heading for Pettigrew. "Lumos." I say quietly pointing my wand in front of me, because it's awfully dark. We both watch the map very closely. "Put that light out." One of the portraits say. "Sorry." Harry replies. On the map it shows Pettigrew straight ahead. He starts to turn a different way, but then charges straight for us, and turns at our side, we turn to look and all there is, is a mirror there. "Ah!" Harry gasps, from our reflections. We look back at the map. Snape is about to turn the corner. "Mischief Managed." Harry whispers "Nox." We both whisper, and our wands go out. A lighted wand appears in Harry face, with Snape behind it. I jump back a little. "Potter. Lestrange. What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?" He asks. "I was sleepwalking" Harry says. "I couldn't sleep, and I heard Harry. So, I followed him." I say. "How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He too was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle-"Snape says, but Harry cuts him off. "My dad didn't strut. And nor do I. Now if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand." Harry says. Snape lowers his wand to point it at Harry's chest. "Turn out your pockets." Snape says. Harry doesn't do anything. "**Turn **out your pockets." Snape says. Harry pulls the map out of his pocket. "What's this?" Snape asks. "Spare bit of parchment." Harry says. "Really? Open it." Snape says. Harry unfolds it a bit, and Snape points his wand at the middle. "Reveal your secrets. Read it." Snape says. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Offer their compliments to Proffesor Snape, and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." Harry says. My eyes go wide, he's insane to insult Snape like that. "Why you insolent, little-" Snape starts but Lupin comes up from behind him and cuts him off. "Professor!" Lupin says. "Well, well, well, Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight are we?" Snape asks. "Harry, you alright?" Lupin asks. Harry nods. I fold my arms over my chest. What am I chop liver? "That remains to be seen." Snape says snatching the Map from Harry. "I have just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise. Clearly it's full of dark magic." Snape says. I roll my eyes. Lupin take a long look at it. "I seriously doubt that it, Severus. It looks to me as though it's merely a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product." Lupin says. Snape tries to grab it, but Lupin pulls it away. "Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may posses. It is after all as you say my area of expertise. Harry, Trix, would you come with me? Goodnight Professor." Lupin says, we both follow Lupin. Once we get to his classroom, he totally lets us have it. "Now I don't have the faintest idea Harry how this map came to be in your possession, but quite frankly I am astounded that you didn't hand it in. Did it never occur to you that this in the hands of Sirius Black, is a map to you?" He asks. I sigh, he's totally right. "No of course not. You know, your father never set much store by the rules either, but he and your mother gave their lives to save yours. And gambling their sacrifice by wandering around the castle unprotected with a killer on the loose seems to be a pretty poor way to repay them. Now I will not cover up for you again, Harry do you hear me?" He asks. "Yes, sir." Harry says. "I want you to return to your dormitory, and stay there. And don't take any detours, if you do I shall know." Lupin says, tapping the map. Harry and Lupin both start to walk away, but I stay where I am. "Professor, just so you know, I don't think that map always works. Earlier on, it showed somebody in the castle. Someone that both Harry and I believe to be dead." I say, and Harry lightly hits my arm. "Really? Who might that be?" Lupin asks. "Peter Pettigrew." I say. "That's not possible." Lupin says. "Just what I saw." I say, before leaving with Harry. "Goodnight Professor." I say, right before we leave through the door. We go back to the common room, and Fred is sitting there. "What are you doing up?" I ask him. " I could ask you the same question. The both of you. Sneaking out with Black on the loose. Are you mad? And don't get me started on the fact that you were together." He hisses at us. I shake my head. "God, when are you going to get it through your head? Harry and I don't like each other that way. Fred, I told you I love you, and I mean it. We've gotten the third degree from two teachers already. I don't need it from you to." I say to him. "Fine. We'll talk later." He says, and walks up to the boys' dormitories. "He's impossible." I say. "He just doesn't want to lose you." Harry says, rubbing my shoulders from behind me. "He won't lose me. I don't plan on leaving him, unless he keeps this up. If he keeps accusing me of seeing you behind his back, I might have to break up with him. It'll drive me crazy. I won't give up one of my best friends because he's jealous." I say, letting tears fall, and taking a seat on the couch with Harry. "Well, I don't think you should give up someone you care about either way. Breaking up with Fred will make more problems then it will solve." He says. I touch his cheek with my hand. "You're probably right. Goodnight Harry." I say. "Goodnight Trixy." He says. I giggle and walk into the girls' dormitory. I get into bed right away. I fall asleep very fast. I get out of bed, put on white jeans, a black tank top, and a brown hoodie. I put on my sneakers, and walk to the common room, where I see Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting together. "Morning you three!" I exclaim from the stairs, when Harry looks up at me, I smile at him. I suppose that's the best I can do to thank him for all his brilliant advice. "Why do you all look so glum?" I ask, stopping at the last step. "It's-" Hermione tries to start but she bursts into tears. "Buckbeak." Harry says. I nod. "Are we going to go see Hagrid?" I ask them. Hermione nods. Something feels really bad about this. "Okay. I promise I'll go, I just have someone I have to deal with first. Hermione, know any good hexes I can use? Just kidding, I think Ron would like his brother in one piece." I say, with a giggle, before leaving through the portrait hole, I skip my way to the great hall. I see Fred, and George are already there. I walk towards them, and give George a great big hug. "Isn't it a spectacular morning?" I ask him. "Yeah, I guess." He says, slightly suspicious of me. "What's got you so cheerful?" Fred asks, in quite a rude way. "Did you hear something George?" I ask, while ignoring Fred. George raises his eyebrows, then takes a long look at both of us. "Having a fight are we? You two do that an awful lot. Why don't you stop being immature about it, and talk to each other?" He asks, before getting up and walking away. I start to walk away to, but Fred grabs my arm. "He's right Trixy." He says. "Get your hands off me! And my name is not Trixy!" I hiss at him, pulling my arm away hastily, and folding my arms over my chest. He stands up, and gets really close to me, while holding onto both of my arms. "Please, Trix. Let's not start another fight. I miss you, love." He says, as in a tone that makes me think he's about to cry. I slowly snake my arms around his waist, and pull him into a hug. "I miss you too, Fred. This fighting has to stop." I say, in total defeat. "I know. I shouldn't keep thinking that you're sneaking around with him behind my back." He says. "I can't stand to see you hurt. It would kill me to be the reason you're in pain. Don't you see that?" I ask him. He nods, and squeezes me tighter in the hug, but in a comforting way. After a few moments, of completely enjoying his embrace, I pull away, and we eat. Then we just spend hours together, talking, or rather not talking, just enjoying each others company. I look at my watch once I notice it's looking a bit darker outside. "Oh, god. I have to go. I promised to go see Hagrid today." I say, feeling a bit stressed, all of a sudden. "Hermione needs me. I know Harry is understanding a little, but Ron isn't." I say. He kisses me before I can say anything else. "Go. I understand, just don't stay out too late, and be careful." He says, with a pointed look. I smile, knowing that he's talking about Sirius Black. "Love you." I say, and start walking off. "Love you too!" He shouts after me. I laugh, and run into Sienna on the way. "Oh, Sienna. Come with me, please? We're going to see Hagrid, before Buckbeak, and Hermione is going to be very upset. I don't think one person will be enough." I say. "I liked Buckbeak. I definitely want to come." She says, and follows me, we run into Hermione, Ron, and Harry after a bit of walking. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so late." I say, and Hermione just pushes past me. "She's just in a bit of a hurry." Harry says, I nod. We walk down to Hagrid's hut, following Hermione. After a while someone finally talks. "I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible." Hermione says. "It just got worse." Ron says, he spotted Malfoy with his friends. Hermione storms her way to where they are, we follow her. "Ahhh! Come to see the show?" Draco asks. "**You. **You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" Hermione says loudly, pulling her wand out and pointing it inches away from his neck. He just whimpers. "Hermione no! He's not worth it." Ron says. She starts to walk away, then Malfoy starts laughing, and she punches him. He runs away with his friends. "That felt good." Hermione says. "Not good. Brilliant." Ron says. We keep walking to Hagrid's. We sit there for a while, Hagrid says something that I can't quite understand. "Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asks, while looking out the window with Hagrid. "Ah, they'd know it was me, and Dumbledore would get in trouble. He's coming down you know, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they- when it happens. Great man Dumbledore." Hagrid says. "We'll stay with you to Hagrid." Hermione says. "You'll do no such thing. Think I want you seeing something like that? No, you just drink your tea and be off. Oh, before you do. Ron." He says. He walks over, and lifts the lid of a tin, and hands Ron something. "Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron says, excitedly. "You keep a closer eye on your pets Ron." Hagrid says. "I think that means you owe someone an apology." Hermione says, walking toward Ron, while an angry expression on her face. "Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Ron says in a tone, that you can't tell if it's sarcasm or not. "I meant me." Hermione says a little loudly, and a vase breaks behind her. "Blimey! What was that?" Hagrid asks. "Ow!" Harry says, and turns to look out the window. "Hagrid." Harry says, staring at something intently. A few seconds later, someone knocks on the door. "I'll be with you in a moment!" Hagrid says, and throws a blanket over the weird creature making all the noise. "Quick! Quick!" He whispers, making motions that tell us to get out of here through the back door, we all start quickly walking out. Hermione stands there, and watches, not moving too much, or walking away just yet. The people who knocked on the door walk inside Hagrid's while we run out, past a lot of pumpkins, and hide behind some near the trees. Hermione turns suddenly. "What?" Ron asks. "I thought I just saw- Never mind." She says. "Let's go." I say, and we run towards the castle. We stand high up, watching it happen. Hermione hides her face in Ron's neck right after the blade goes down on Buckbeak's head. Harry puts his chin on her shoulder and his hand rubs her arm a bit, while she cries. Sienna hides her face in my neck, and I wrap my arms around her, in a hug. "Huh! He bit me. Scabbers." Ron says, dropping Scabbers and running after him. "Ron?" Hermione says, as if she were confused. "Ron!" I say, as he keeps running. "Ron!" Harry says. We all try to get his attention, while keeping up with him. He catches Scabbers near the Whomping Willow. I vaguely remember reading about it. "Harry, you do realize what tree this is?" Hermione asks. Ron sits, on the ground near the tree petting Scabbers. "That's not good. Ron! Run!" Harry says. Ron stares at us for a few minutes and then his eyes go wide. Or at least I thought he was. "Harry, Hermione, Trix! Run! It's the grim!" He says. We all turn around to see a black dog growling at us, then it starts running, jumps over us, and runs towards Ron. The dog grabs Ron by the leg, and pulls him under the tree. We run towards him. Harry dives and almost grabs Ron's hand but misses. Then a branch of the tree pushes us aside, hard. We miss three, then one knocks Harry aside. Hermione, Sienna and I jump over one, then get hit in the stomach with one, but the three of us grab onto it, and it swings us around wildly. Hermione screams the whole time, I just focus on holding on. We swing by Harry once almost hitting him. The second time, Hermione picks him up by his shirt, and holds him while the branch moves us a while, but throws him into the hole of the whomping willow as soon as she can. And then three make a dive down there, landing on top of Harry. "I'm sorry." We all say. "Don't worry." Harry says. "Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asks. "I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong." Harry says, as he starts walking through this tunnel type thing. We follow him. After a while we climb into a building. "We're in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione says. "Come on." Harry says, holding Hermione's hand, and pulling her to walk up the stairs. I follow them both up the stairs and into a room, with Sienna following closely behind me. We find Ron in that room. "Harry it's a trap. He's the dog. He's an animagus." Ron says, pointing in the other direction. Our eyes follow the paw prints, that lead to behind the door, that Sirius Black is quickly closing. He starts moving toward us. "If you want to kill Harry, then you have to kill us too." Hermione and I say, Hermione moving in front of Harry. Me standing beside him. "No. Only one will die tonight." Sirius says. "Then it'll be you!" Harry yells running towards Sirius, and wraps his hands around his throat, and tackles him to the ground, pulling out his wand, and pointing it at him. I let my hand slowly drift to my pocket. Sirius chuckles. "Are you going to kill me Harry?" He asks, a smile playing out on his lips. I glare at him, wanting to end his life right now. Lupin bursts through the door, points his wand at Harry. "Expelliarmus!" Lupin says. Harry's wand flies out of his hand, and Lupin tilts his head a bit, telling Harry to get off of Sirius. "Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within." Lupin says. Sienna just holds onto my hand tightly, watching her father closely. "Well you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Sirius asks. Lupin lowers his wand, helps Sirius up, and hugs him. "No! I trusted you! All this time you've been his friend!" I yell at Lupin. "He's a werewolf. That's why he's been missing classes." Hermione says. "How long have you known?" Lupin asks. "Since Professor Snape set the essay." Hermione says. "Well, well, well, Hermione. You know you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met." Lupin says. "Enough talk Remus! Come on, let's kill him!" Sirius says. "Wait!" Lupin says. I slowly move towards the chair Ron is sitting on. "I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius yells. I take Ron's hand, and look into his eyes with a look that asks if he's okay. He nods slowly. I hold onto his hand. "Very well, kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why." Lupin says, handing his wand to Sirius. "I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead." Harry says. "No Harry, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents. Somebody until quite recently I believed to be dead." Lupin says. "Who was it then?" Harry asks, with attitude. "Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room. Right now." Sirius says. Snape walks in, the door right behind Sirius. "Expelliarmus!" Snape says. Lupin's wand flies out of Sirius' hand. "Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." He says. "I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle, and now, here's the proof." Snape says. I roll my eyes. "Brilliant Snape. Once again you put your keen mind to the task, and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Sirius says, walking towards Snape. Snape has his wand touching Black's throat. "Give me a reason. I beg you." Snape says. "Severus, don't be a fool." Lupin says. Sirius says something I can't make out. "Sirius be quiet!" Lupin says. "Oh, quiet yourself Remus!" Sirius says. "Oh, look at you two quarreling like an old married couple." Snape says. "Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius asks Snape. I cover my mouth trying really hard not to laugh. Snape pushes his wand harder against Sirius. "I could do it you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes the dementors kiss one can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's supposed to be nearly un-bearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Snape says. Harry reaches his arm around Hermione and pulls her wand out of her pocket. Harry points it at Sirius, and then quickly points it at Snape. "Expelliarmus!" Harry says, sending Snape flying back. Harry starts interrogating Lupin and Sirius. I just hold onto Sienna and Ron's hand, the whole time. Sirius starts moving towards us talking about Ron's rat being Peter Pettigrew. "Show me." Harry says. Sirius take the rat from Ron, and I hold him back. The rat runs around the room, Sirius and Lupin trying a spell at him but keep missing, while Ron keeps complaining about it. Once the rat dives for a hole in the wall, he turns into a human. I gasp. Sirius and Lupin pull him out of the wall, and push his back. He tries to make a run for the door, but Sirius and Lupin push him back again. Then Pettigrew starts moving towards Harry. Talking about James. I glare daggers at him. They got him to confess that he's the one who sold out James and Lily. I look at Sirius for a second, and smile, but no one notices. Both Sirius and Lupin have their wands pointing at Pettigrew ready to kill him. "NO!" Harry yells. "Harry this man is-" Lupin starts. "I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle. After that the dementors can have him." Harry says. We get out of the Shrieking Shack, and sit Ron on the grass. Hermione, Harry, and I at his side. Sirius starts walking forward looking at the castle, both Harry and I notice it. "You better go." Ron says to Harry. "No, no it's fine I'll stay." He says. "Well I won't. You shouldn't either Harry." I say before I start walking towards Sirius carefully. "You three go, I'll stay." I hear Hermione say behind me. Harry and Sienna walk after me. Harry stands on one side of Sirius, while Sienna and I stand on the other. "It's beautiful isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man. That was a noble thing you did back there, Harry. He doesn't deserve it." Sirius says. "Well, I just didn't think my dad would have wanted his two best friends to become killers. Besides, dead the truth lies with him, alive you're free." Harry says, I smile. We turn, hearing Pettigrew making a fuss. Then we turn back to look at the castle. "I don't know if you know Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your Godfather." Sirius says. "I know." Harry replies, I look past Sirius and at him with a look that says, "I can't believe you didn't tell me!". "I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but if you ever wanted a different home…" Sirius says. "Come and live with you?" Harry asks. "It's just a silly idea, I can understand if you don't want to." Sirius says. "No, I would love that." Harry says. As if he just notice Sienna and I, Sirius asks me a question. "Who are you two?" He asks. "I'm Trix Lestrange." I tell him, his eyes go wide and he takes a step back. "Lestrange? You mean Bellatrix has a daughter?" He asks. I fold my arms over my chest. "I'm nothing like that witch." I say. He relaxes a little. "So, we're related, I guess?" I ask him. "Yes, we are. You're a friend of Harry's? What house are you in?" He asks me. "I met Harry this year. I'm in Gryffindor. We've been friends for a while." I say, a smile slowly playing on my lips. Oh my god, Fred! He's going to kill me! "Oh, no. I'm dead when I walk back into that castle." I say. "Why is that?" Harry asks. "Fred. He's going to kill me. I promised I would stay out of trouble, and just look at the events of today. I also said I wouldn't stay out late, that didn't turn out well either." I say, shaking my head in disappointment. "Who's Fred?" Sirius asks with a puzzled expression on his face. "Ron's older brother. And Trixy's boyfriend." Harry says, with a chuckle. I blush furiously. "That isn't your business, Potter." I say, trying to hide my face. "Okay, but all of this doesn't explain who she is." Sirius says, pointing at Sienna. She turns toward him slightly. She smiles, as she looks at his face. "You don't recognize your own daughter. Can't say I blame you." She says. "Sienna?" He asks, his eyes going wide. "Who else?" She asks. He hugs her. "Would you like to come live with me too?" He asks her. "I would love to honest, but someone has to take care of Remus." She says. "He can move in too. It would be wonderful." He says. Sienna grins. "Absolutely!" She says. "Harry!" Hermione yells. The four of us turn to look at her, but she points at the full moon. Harry, and Sirius run towards Lupin. Sienna and I run over to Hermione, and Ron. Harry joins us quickly, helping Ron up. Pettigrew picks up the wand Lupin dropped, and points i

at Sirius, and Lupin, as if planning to hex them. But Harry disarms him, and he turns into a rat and runs. Lupin starts turning into a wolf while Sirius is practically hugging him. Lupin throws Sirius away from him, and Hermione starts walking towards Lupin. Lupin howls, and Hermione back away. Lupin starts moving towards us. Snape jumps in front of us, trying to scold Harry but then turns around and holds his arms over us as if to protect us. Lupin goes for a swipe at Snape and knocks us all down. But then Sirius as a dog, tackles him aside. They wrestle on the ground a bit, but then Lupin starts chasing Sirius where we can't see him. Harry runs after him. We hear a howl a few minutes later. I hold onto Ron, trying to keep him standing. Snape goes looking for them, and after a while comes back with Sirius and Harry on floating stretchers. We go back to the castle, Hermione and I keeping Ron standing the whole way. We take Harry to the Hospital Wing, but Snape won't believe that Sirius is innocent, so he takes him to Dumbledore. "Harry?" Hermione asks him. "I saw my dad." Harry says. "What?" Hermione and I say at the same time. "He sent the dementors away. I saw him across the lake." Harry says. "Listen Harry, they've captured Sirius. Any minute the dementors are going to perform the kiss." Hermione says. Harry starts getting up rather quickly. "You mean they're going to kill him?" Harry asks. "No it's worse, much worse. They're going to suck out his soul." Hermione says. Dumbledore walks in. "Headmaster you've got to stop them. They've got the wrong man." Hermione says. "It's true sir. Sirius is innocent." Harry and I say together. Ron starts saying that Scabbers did it. I giggle a little. "Point is, we know the truth. Please believe us." Hermione says. "I do Ms. Granger. But I'm sorry to say that however four thirteen year old wizards will convice few others. A child's voice however honest and true, Is meaningless to those who've forgotten what it is." Dumbledore says. "A mysterious thing time, powerful, but when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the dark tower. You know the laws Ms. Granger, you must not be seen, and you will do what I feel to return before this last chime. If not the consequences are to ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it I think." Dumbledore says with a wink, before leaving. And he stops right before closing the doors. "Oh, by the way, when in doubt I find re-tracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." Dumbledore says, and closes the doors. Okay, let me get this straight, Hermione has some way to go back in time, and they're going to save Sirius, and Buckbeak. Yeah, that sounds about right. "I would go with you two, but I have an angry boy to deal with. Tell Sirius I said I hope to see him soon, and he's always considered family." I say, with a smile. "Okay then. Sorry Ron but seeing as you can't walk…" Hermione says pulling out her necklace, and putting it around Harry's neck too, and Sienna's, turns it three times. They disappear, and then re-appear at the door. "How did you get there? I was talking to you there. And now you're there." Ron says, pointing at the spot. "What's he talking about Harry?" Hermione asks. "I don't know. Honestly Ron, how can somebody be in two places at once?" Harry asks. Smiling at the same time as Hermione. "Did you tell him?" I ask them. Harry nods. "Awesome. I have to go, god knows Fred has been waiting up for me." I say, leaving, and walking all the way to the common room. I walk in, and Fred stands up. "Bloody Hell! What happened to you?" He asks. "It's kind of a long story. If you're asking about the bruises and cuts, that would be the Whomping Willow. It really beat us up. Ron got the worst damage today, what with Sirius biting his leg and all." I say, shrugging. "Did you say-?" He asks, but I cut him off. "Yep, Sirius Black. Turns out he's innocent. Too bad that no one believes us. He didn't kill Pettigrew, or betray Harry's parents. He's Harry's Godfather too. It's been a really long night." I say, as if it just dawned on me. "So, you're all okay?" He asks. "Well, Ron is injured, not horribly, but worse then the rest of us. Other then that we're fine. I'm just glad to be back with you. School year is pretty much over, I'm going to miss you so much." I say, pulling him into a hug. He puts his arms around me. "Okay…" He says, but I can tell he's confused. I pull away. "Don't think about it. It'll hurt your head. I can't tell you the full story anyways." I say. "All right then. We should get up to bed." He says. "Are you kidding? I'm too happy to sleep. This has been the best year of my life. I have no idea how this could get better." I say, with a sigh. He kisses me passionately. "Okay, now it can't better." I say with a grin. Fred goes to bed, and I stay up watching the sun rise. Once it seems well into the sky, Hermione and Harry walk back in, and Fred and George come down. Fred sits behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist. "Morning Trixy. Up all night?" He asks. "Yes. I watched the sun rise." I say. "I love you." He says. I turn to face him, and smile. "I love you too." I say, hugging him. Skip a few days, to the day they board the train. The five of us find an empty compartment, and sit together. We don't talk much, we're all too excited to get home. When the train stops, we get off. Fred and I stand together, so we can say goodbye. "You'll write all summer won't you? And tell your parents I can't wait to meet them?" I ask him. "Of course I'll write. Well, as for my parents…I guess I'll tell them that." He says. I smile, and pull him into a hug. "I'm going to miss you like crazy." I say. "Me too, love." He says, and even though it's been a year, him calling me love still makes me heart jump. I hug Harry, Ron, George, Sienna, and Hermione. And make them all promise to write, well except Ron, he's too lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Climb Beyond Wickedness 4th Year

Time flies by fast, right? Things are amazing. I'm still living with the Tonks'. It's wonderful here. Aunt Andromeda keeps talking about my cousin, Nymphadora, it gets annoying after a while. My Uncle is nice too. They treat me much better then the Malfoys' ever had. Nymphadora visited once or twice too. She's awesome. She also prefers to be called Tonks, and she's a metamorphmagus too. Though she has control of it. My eyes and nails mostly change colors depending on my mood. I've been writing to Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and Fred all summer. Speaking of that, there is an owl at the window. I open it up, and take the letters from the owl. "Thanks." I say, before opening it:

_Trixy-My Dad got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. Do you want to come? Fred will be there. I know you'll say yes. You wouldn't miss a chance to see Fred. Harry and Hermione too. We'll come and get you five o'clock Sunday. Better make that five thirty, we're picking Harry up first. Oh, and send your reply with Pig._

_See you soon-_

_Ron _

He's right, if it involves Fred, I am so in. I put on a red shirt, and gray sweatpants before running downstairs. I also stop to tell Pig that I'll be right back. "Aunt 'Dromeda!" I exclaim excitedly, once I get into the kitchen. I hand her Ron's letter. "Can I go?" I ask her, practically bouncing up and down from excitement. "Ted, the Weasley's are inviting her to the Quidditch World Cup, what do you say?" She asks my Uncle. "As long as they take good care of her, and keep that boy away from her, I'm fine with it." He says. I giggle. I told them all about this year, of course at first they freaked, about all the Sirius stuff. Once I explained that he's innocent, and how I know, they calmed down. "All right, pack your things." My Aunt says. I hug her, and walk into the living room to grab some parchment, and go upstairs. I dip my quill in ink and start writing.

_Ron,_

_It's so wonderful to hear from you. It was starting to get boring. Okay, my Aunt and Uncle are totally fine with it. See you Monday. _

_Can't wait to see you, _

_Trixy_

I open up the next letter.

_Trixy,_

_I'm pretty sure you don't like Quidditch that much, after Harry falling off his broom, but I'm excited to see you anyway. I really miss you, Trixy. Monday is too far away. Oh, and George says he can't wait either._

_Can't wait to see you love,_

_Fred_

Aw, my Freddie misses me. I smile, knowing that my eyes are a nice violet right now. I dip my quill in ink again.

_Freddie,_

_Are you kidding? I love Quidditch. Just wish I could play it instead of watch it. The real reason I'm going is because I miss you Freddie. I'm excited too. Relax, sweetie. Monday will be here before you know it. Tell George to write his own letter next time. He doesn't need to interrupt our mail. Oh, and my Uncle says that he wants your parents to keep you away from me, but we both know that isn't going to happen. Is it just me or am I becoming more like you every day? I just seem more like a trouble maker lately. _

_I'll see you soon_,

_Trixy_

I miss him too much sometimes. I put them in envelopes, and hand them to the owl. "Good Pig." I say, as he flies out the window. I close it. Sapphire flies toward the window, and I open it again. (Sapphire Is the Tonks' family owl.) I take the letter from her and open it.

Trixy,

I can't wait to see you all. Dad and Remus also say hello. It seems like forever since we've seen each other. Anyways, we'll have to sit together on the train. I'll miss you until then.

Love your crazy cousin,

Sienna

I laugh. Sienna is quite insane. I don't write back. This is going to be a terribly long wait. I just watch the days go by, packing a different type of clothes this year. I thought the innocent look was getting old. Monday morning, I get up take a nice long shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and put on a red ruched halter top, dark blue jeans, with a denim jacket, the same color as my jeans, and black boots with heels. Also, a ring that looks like a red rose. I'm so glad my hair is just natural wavy curls. My mum's looks like it was a perm. I look at my reflection, feels like something is missing. Oh, lip-gloss. How could I forget that? I put on some of my special ruby red, to go with my shirt. I smile, now it's perfect. I hear a knock on the door, I walk over and open it. "Oh, Trix, you look beautiful." My Aunt says. I smile. "Morning Aunt 'Dromeda. Thanks." I say. "I'm guessing that Fred will be here today?" She asks. I blush. "Yes, he will. So will all my old friends. Ron's family too, I just really want to make a good first impression." I reply. She hugs me. "I'm sure they'll love you no matter what." She says. "Thanks. So, breakfast?" I ask. "Breakfast." She says, and walks downstairs with me. My Uncle sees me, and smiles. "Good morning, Trix." He says. "Good morning, Uncle Ted!" I say, and kiss him on the cheek. "She's excited." My aunt says while cooking breakfast. "I see that, dear." He says. Time flies by rather quickly until my Aunt calls for me, while I'm reading a book, while lying on my bed. I put the bookmark in it, and set it on my nightstand. It's a muggle book that Hermione gave me. It's about a girl that is trapped, without the world knowing about her, for as long as she can remember. I love it. I walk downstairs, and see Ron and Harry standing next to a man that looks a lot like Ron. I run towards them, and throw my arms around Ron and Harry. They both hug me back in response. "Is this really our little Trixy?" Harry asks, I hit his arm. "I'm not little. It really is me, though. Do I really look that different?" I ask. "No, you're just a little different." Harry says. I hug my aunt, and uncle. I go upstairs, and grab my book, my trunk, and Missy in a cage, which she doesn't like, and go back downstairs. "So, how are we getting to your house, Ron?" I ask. "Floo Powder." He says. "How is a powder supposed to get us there?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I'll show you." He stands in the fireplace, picks up some powder from the pouch Mr. Weasley is holding. "The Burrow." He says, and throws the powder down, he disappears in green flames. Harry does it next, then I do it. Apparently with no problems, until I hit the ground. "Ow. You didn't tell me that was going to hurt." I say, rubbing my arm, as it was what I landed on. "It only hurts the first time, Trixy. By the way, you look great." Harry says, with a grin, while grabbing my trunk. I stick my tongue out at him, and set Missy's cage next to the couch. "You don't want to get me in trouble already, do you?" I ask, with my eyebrows raised. I can tell the look on my face says: "Agree with me, or pay the price.". "Where' s the rest of your family Ron?" I ask. "Mum! Dad!" Ron yells. The man from earlier, and a plump looking woman his age walk into the room. "Mum, Dad, this is Trix." Ron says. "Nice to meet you, dear." She says, pulling me into a hug. "Fred never stops talking about you." She says, I can feel myself blushing. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley." I say. The man puts out his hand for me to shake, I shake it. "Nice to meet you, Trix." He says. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Weasley." I say. "Could either of you perhaps, send me in the direction of Fred and George?" I ask. "Yes, dear. Upstairs, second door on the right. Oh, and dinner will be done shortly." Mrs. Weasley says. "Thanks" I say, before walking upstairs, and knocking on their door. A moment later, a shirtless Fred answers. "Oh, this is just not my day." I say, trying not to focus on how great he looks. "Trixy you look, uh, wow." He says, focusing on how great I look. "We both look, er, different I guess. I'll see you downstairs. You might want to get everyone else while you're at it, dinner is almost ready." I say, walking downstairs and into the room, where Harry, Ron, and a red-headed girl is. "You knew didn't you?" I ask, when I get in the doorway, running a hand through my hair. I feel so defeated right now. "Sorry Trix, but you really wanted to see him. It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off each other." Ron says. "You are so lucky I have more control of my temper this year, Ronald." I say, glaring daggers at him. "Aw, come on Trixy. Don't be mad at us. You were just so excited, we didn't want to ruin it for you." Harry says, with pleading eyes. "I hate you, Potter. I can never say no to you, it's not fair." I say, folding my arms over my chest, and leaning against the doorframe. "So, aren't you going to introduce us, Ron?" I ask, nodding in the girl's direction. "Oh, sorry. Trix, this is my sister Ginny. Ginny this is Fred's girlfriend, Trix." He says. I smile at her. "Nice to meet you." I say. "You too." She says, and goes back to talking to the boys. I just close my eyes, leaning against the wall. Hoping I can think straight again. "That couldn't possibly be our Trix, could it?" I hear someone saying from the other door. I open my eyes to see George standing there. "George!" I shriek, and run over to hug him. "It's so great to see you." I say. "Aw, it's great to see you too, Trickster." He says, I giggle. He started calling me that, because he knows I hate being called Trixy, and Trix just doesn't feel right anymore. I pull away from the hug. "How are you?" He asks. "It is wonderful to see you all again, but it really just isn't my day. How about you?" I ask. "Pretty good. I'm actually just a little hungry." He says, with a smile. "Your Mum said dinner is going to be done soon." I say, and smile. "Trixy!" Fred, says, while running toward me, then picking me up and spinning me around. I wrap my legs around him, and kiss him. It goes on for about a minute or two. "Ahem! We're still in the room, you know." Ron says. I stop kissing Fred, and roll my eyes. He sets me down. "You're such a mood killer today, Ron." I say. "Kids! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley yells. Fred starts pulling me with him, but I don't follow. "You eat. I'm not hungry." I say. "You sure?" He asks. "Yeah. I ate already." I say, and kiss him on the cheek. I sit down on the couch and read from my book until they're done eating. "Trixy, we need to go to bed early. We're leaving tomorrow. Hermione will be here in the morning." Fred says. I put my finger in my book to hold my place, and look at him. "Where am I sleeping?" I ask him. "My room." He says, with a grin. "You're kidding, right?" I ask. "Of course I am. My parents don't trust me, and they don't know you well enough to trust you." He says, and wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrap mine around his neck. "And you think us being this close will help?" I ask, with a smirk. He attempts to pout. I smile. "You don't want to be this close to me?" He asks, I giggle. "Of course I do." I say, and kiss him. He pulls away from the kiss and smiles at me. "I love you, Trixy." He says. "I love you too, Freddie." I say, and hug him quickly. "Okay, so, we better get to bed. Where am I actually sleeping?" I ask him. "Ginny's room." He says. "So not my day." I say. "What do you mean?" He asks. "I just don't think she likes me very much." I say, playing with the ring on my finger. "It's just one night. Besides, Hermione will crash the party as soon as you wake up." He says, and kisses me, just a small kiss. "Second door on the left." He says. I nod, grab Missy's cage, and walk upstairs, I knock on Ginny's door. A few moments later she opens it. "Apparently we're sleeping in your room." I say. She just rolls her eyes, and goes back to reading something. I walk in and close the door. I whip around to face her. "Look I don't know what your problem is, but I suggest you get over it." I hiss at her. She backs away. My eyes are probably blood red right now, it usually scares people. I take a deep breath, to try and calm myself. "Why do you hate me so much? What could I have possibly done in the short while I've known you, to make you act like this?" I ask her, while walking toward her. She tries to walk past me, but I grab her wrist. "Do you not like me because I'm dating your brother?" I ask her. "That's not it." She says, I take a careful glance at her. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Harry, would it?" I ask, trying not to smirk. She sits on her bed. "So what if it does?" She asks. "You like him. Okay, that's not weird at all." I say and roll my eyes. "Look, Harry's like my brother. As I've explained to Fred over and over again. I'm no competition for you, Ginny. If you just try to advance how great you look, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you." I say. "You think so?" She asks. "Oh, I know so. Out of the three of us girls, I'm the one who knows this stuff. Not that I'm a girly-girl, I just think it helps to try." I say. She smiles. "So, friends?" She asks. "Of course. I like you, Ginny. You're easier to talk to then, Hermione." I say. "Anyways, I better change into my pajamas." I say, grabbing them. "Where's the bathroom?" I ask. "It's right next door, on the left." She says. I nod, and walk out of the room, and into the bathroom. I change into my pajamas. My pajamas are a pale blue v-neck, with red and pale blue plaid pants. I walk back into Ginny's room, and put my clothes into my suitcase. I stand in front of the window. "Well, I think I'm just going to get some fresh air." I say. "You're going out the window?" She asks. "Yeah, why not? I do it all the time." I say, and open the window. I put my foot on the outside of the window-sill, and bend down a bit so I can get my head and stuff out. I get a hold on the edge of the roof, and kick off the window-sill, pulling myself onto the roof. As dangerous as it is, it's wonderful to see the view from a rooftop. I lay back, and look up at the stars. "It's so beautiful." I say quietly to myself. "It pales in comparison to you." Fred says. I jump a little, nearly sliding off the roof. Fred grabs my by my arm, and helps me stand up. "Sorry, love. It's true though." He says, leaning in a kissing me. I pull away. "Why is it, that I can't stay mad at you?" I ask him. "Because you love me." He says, with a shrug. I give him a peck on the lips. "I thought we had to sleep tonight." I say, folding my arms over my chest. "Trixy. Don't start." He says, warningly. I sit down, and he sits next to me. "Whatever." I say. I kiss him, suddenly, and gently push him so he's laying down, and I'm sitting on his stomach. "I love you." He manages, to say while I'm kissing him. I get off him, and sit in front of him. He kisses me, and pulls my shirt off-

Next thing I know, the sun is shining in my eyes waking me up. I pull the blanket that's on top of me, a bit higher. Blanket? I sit up. Oh, my god. I'm still on the roof. I think for a few minutes trying to piece together what happened last night. I look to my side, when I think I've figured it out. I see Fred lying next to me, with the blanket covering his waist down. I just stare at him, and I learn that I love staring at his bare chest. After a while his eyes open. "Morning sunshine." I say. He smiles. "Speaking of sunshine, you look amazing next to it." He says. "Aw, thank you. Er, Fred, you do realize that when we go back inside, your parents are going to kill us, right?" I ask him. His eyes go wide as if everything just suddenly dawned on him. I get up and put my clothes back on. "Ginny and I just got on a good foot too. She's going to hate me for good now." I say, staring into the distance, as he gets dressed. "Don't worry about it, Trixy. Ginny won't hate you. She'll just become a bit sick at the thought. I am her brother after all." He says, giving me a kiss. "Are we going back in through the window to your room, or climbing down so we can go through the front door." I ask. "Whichever one makes us look less guilty." He says. "Front door it is." I say, and start climbing down the drain pipe. Once I'm close enough to the ground, I jump. Closely followed by Fred. We both land on our feet, but that did hurt my legs a bit. We walk around the house, and through the front door. We see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting in the living room. I walk in. "How mad are they?" I ask. Harry stands up. "Not nearly as mad as I am." He says. "What the hell possessed you to sneak out to god knows where in the middle of the night?" He asks. "What gives you the right to be mad at me? By the way, we were just on the roof. And someone-" I say, giving Ginny a pointed look. "knew that." I finish. Ginny gets up and hugs me tightly. "You could have gotten off the roof, and been anywhere, and if you were on the roof I didn't want to get you in anymore trouble. I was so worried." She says, and I can tell in her voice that she's crying. I wrap my arms around her and hug her back. "It's okay, Ginny. We're both fine, that is until your parents kill us. None of this is your fault." I say, with a smile, and wipe away her tears. "Now, Harry, we're fine. So, once that gets through your head, you can talk to me again. I want to hear what Ron, and Hermione have to say." I say. "I don't have anything to say, just a question." Ron says. "Okay…go ahead." I say with suspicion. "What were you two doing last night?" He asks. "I can't answer that, Ron. I wish I could, but I can't. At least not now." I say, biting my lip. Hermione gets up and hugs me the same way Ginny did. "I wasn't worried one bit. It's just wonderful to see you. Also, you're giving me all the dirt on last night whether you like it or not." She says. I grin. "No worries, you can all find out. Just not all at once, it's too weird." I say. Fred walks in behind me, and wraps him arms around my waist. "Where are George and Percy? I bet they can't wait to tell me off." He says. I giggle. "George is panicking in your room, and Percy is with Mum and Dad." Ginny says. "Should we start with George, or the others?" He asks me. "George, he's going to be a bit easier on us. Plus, he'll be excited for you." I say, with a grin. "You're sick, Trixy." He says, shaking his head, and leading me up the stairs. "I know I am." I reply, with a grin. We walk into his and George's room. I close the door behind us. George hugs me right away. "Thank god you're safe, Trickster." He says. "We're both fine. More than fine, actually." I say, with a smirk on my face. "What does she mean, Fred?" He asks. "Well, last night we, er, you know." Fred says. "You did?" George asks. "Yeah." Fred says, with a dreamy sigh. I hit him upside the head. "You can re-live it later, Fred." I say. "We have to go face up to the punishment. Hopefully we just get yelled at. I'm not in the mood for anything else." I say, taking his hand, and walking him down into the kitchen, because I know they'll be in there. Mrs. Weasley hugs me. "Oh, Trix. I'm so glad you're okay." She says, I try not to laugh, this being a serious matter. "Oh, I'm fine. That is until you scold both of us." I say. "Why would I scold **you**, dear?" She asks. "B-because, Fred and I took off in the middle of the night, and took each other's innocence." I say, bluntly. I cover my mouth. Fred wraps his arms around me protectively. "You did what?" She yells. "Mum this is all my doing." Fred says. I roll my eyes. "Would you stop trying to protect me, Fred? We're in this together." I say. "That. You. Are." Mrs. Weasley says. "Honey, why don't you calm down a bit, while I write to Trix's Aunt and Uncle." Mr. Weasley says. "You're not going to send me home, are you?" I ask him. "No, I'm not. I don't have a choice though, if your Aunt and Uncle want you to come home." He says. I sigh, and hug Fred tightly. "You're amazing, Trixy." He whispers to me. I smile. I turn towards, Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, I just want to apologize. For sneaking out, not for the other thing. Because I won't apologize for something that's natural, and pure. I love your son, more then you could possibly imagine. He is my **everything**. I can't possibly ask for more." I tell her. She hugs me. "That is the sweetest thing you could possibly say to me." She says. "You're welcome. So, shouldn't we be leaving? We don't want to be late, right?" I ask. "You're absolutely right, Trix." Mr. Weasley says. "Kids! It's time to go!" He yells. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and George run in. Ginny and Hermione tackle me with a hug. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You eavesdroppers." I say, sticking my tongue out at them. Harry, just shakes his head. "It's too gross to think about." He and Ron say at the same time. "You won't think that when it's you." I say. "True." They say in unison, again. I know my eyes and nails are yellow, with a tint of pink. "Let's just go. Oh, er wait, Fred and I should go change." I say, looking at my nails and see that they are completely pink. Which means my eyes are too. "Hey Trixy, weren't your eyes brown a second ago?" Hermione asks me. "Yes, but now they're pink. They change colors depending on my emotions." I say. "Oh." She says. Fred and I go upstairs, but I walk into Ginny's room, and grab an outfit. A strapless gray shirt, and black jeans, with a black leather jacket. We all walk out the door, and onto a hill. There's a man there, and Cedric I think. "Sorry we're a little late Amos. A few of us, er, slept in." Mr. Weasley says. Cedric walks over to us, and Fred wraps his arm around my waist protectively. "Hello, Cedric." I say, squeezing Fred's wrist, in an attempt to tell him that he's being an idiot. He's always going to be jealous. "It's nice to see you again, Trix." He says, and eyes me up and down. "Always a pleasure to see you." I say, smiling the best fake smile I can manage. "Looks like Trixy has a crush…" Ron coos. I whip around to face him, and Harry. "If you two boneheads can stop teasing me about my life for one second, I would really appreciate it." I say, angrily. Ron backs away. "Baby, your eyes." Fred says. "I don't care. If anything, they deserve it." I say through gritted teeth. "Maybe you are more like your mother then you let on." Ron says. I shake my head, and try to blink back the newly formed tears. I start walking away, and Fred tries to grab my wrist, but I pull it away, and keep walking toward the darned old boot Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Weasley are near. Mr. Weasley goes on about what it is, and how it works. I just hold onto it, as said to and ignore the rest. After a while, everyone else touches it too, and it feels like it's lifting us up. A few minutes later we're told to let go, and I let go immediately. I hit the ground, hard, and then I push myself onto my feet. I watch Cedric, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Diggory all glide down sort of. They land on their feet. Cedric walks close to me. Close enough I can feel his hot breath on my skin. "Sorry if I caused any trouble with you and your friends." He says. "It wasn't you that caused it. They've been at it ever since I got to see them again. And Fred has just been over supportive, and protective. Too sweet to me, and I just can't take all of it. There's also his parents, which weren't too happy about last night. I can take getting yelled at, and being overly loved, but getting teased every minute of my day on top of that. It's all just too hard. Oh, and it's worse because I don't exactly know how to handle this new stage in our relationship." I say, and Cedric listens. Once I finish, he pulls me into a hug. "It's all going to work out Trix. You just wait and see." He says, running his fingers through my hair, in a comforting way. "Thanks." I say, as I pull away. I put my arm through his. "You're a great friend, Cedric." I say and smile. "I try." He replies and shrugs. I feel someone glaring at me, but I'm guessing I know who it is. We walk towards the tent, but we drop Cedric, and Mr. Diggory off on the way. "Don't worry Trix, I'm right here if you need me, and It'll be fine. You're a very strong person Trix." He says before walking into his own tent. I run a hand through my hair. Wow. I walk the rest of the way far enough behind everyone. We walk into our own tent. I notice that there is three different bedrooms. "Mr. Weasley, uh, why is there three bedrooms?" I ask him. "Well, Molly and I just thought, you and Fred would be sharing after the events of last night." He says. My legs nearly stop working, but I force them to keep me standing. "Oh, uh, okay." I say, before walking out of the tent, and stop before I can get too close to Cedric's. What the hell am I thinking? He doesn't know about all this, and it would be utterly embarrassing to talk to him about it. But then, he's the only one I want to talk to. Ugh! I turn around and stomp my way back to our tent, angry with myself. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry all look at me, a little scared. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath, and sit next to Harry. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, earlier. I just can't take it all." I say, and pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Trixy." He says. I pull away. "Okay, that was, refreshing. I miss you all so much, and I've felt so distant since I came back." I say. Hermione, and Ginny tackle me with a hug at the same time again. "Aw, come on. Do you two ever give it a rest?" I ask. "We're just glad you're not as lost as you were this morning." Hermione says. "You would have been too." I reply. "Um, never mind." I say, and walk into the room of the tent that Fred and I are sharing. He's just lying on the bed there, staring at the ceiling of the tent. "Fred, about earlier-" I start, but he cuts me off. "Just shut up and get over here Trix." He says. I lay next to him on the bed, and take his hand, gently tracing the lines on his hand. I lay my head on his chest. "You have nothing to apologize for, because you've done nothing wrong, love." He says, and brings my hand up to his lips. He kisses it. I smile. "Perfect." I say. My mind flashes back to this morning, and how if everything hadn't been so hurried, I wouldn't doubt it for a minute. I kiss Fred passionately. He pulls away a bit. "What was that for?" He asks sitting up a bit. "Shut up, Fred." I say, push him down, and kiss him again. He pulls my shirt off-

We wake up from a loud bang outside. I get up, and quickly put my clothes on. I notice Fred does the same. I open my trunk, and grab a picture that Sirius sent to me. I put it in my pocket. We walk out of our room. "We've got to get out of here. Now." Mr. Weasley says. We all walk out of the tent, seeing things destroyed, and people are screaming. "Everyone get back to the portkey and stick together! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility. Go!" He says. And Ginny hides her face into Fred's side. "It's going to be okay, Ginny. I promise." I say, and take Fred's hand and we make a run towards the direction the portkey is. We keep running for a while until we get there. Cedric is there too. We all grab the portkey, and after a few minutes it feels like it's lifting us again. We all let go at the right time, hitting the ground. I think for a minute. "Oh my god. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. God, I hope they're okay." I say. "They'll be fine, love." Fred says, and Cedric smiles at me. We walk back to The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley is waiting for us. "Oh, Ginny!" She says, and pulls her youngest into a hug. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to go upstairs, if you don't mind. I'm sure Missy has missed me to pieces." I say, before walking up the stairs. I unlock Missy's cage, and she jumps into my arms. I hold her and lay on my bed, stroking her fur, before bursting into tears. I'm so worried about Harry. Missy licks my cheek. I scratch behind her ear. "Good girl." I say. After that I fall asleep. When I wake up Missy is sleeping next to my chest. Purring in her sleep, I smile, and carefully get up so I don't wake her. I change into some gray sweatpants, and a blue shirt, and walk downstairs. I walk into the kitchen, and see Harry there discussing something with Mrs. Weasley. I just stand in the doorway speechless. Harry looks up and notices me. He gets up, walks over, and hugs me. "Trixy, I'm okay." He says. "I realize that, Harry." I say, and get out of the hug. Okay, so a few days later, we're all ready to leave. We get to the Hogwarts Express, and immediately I look for Sienna. I see her in an empty compartment. "Come on, everyone." I say, and open the door. "Well, look who it is." I say, with a grin on my face. She looks up, and the same grin spreads on her face. She jumps up and hugs me. "I've missed you so much!" She says. "I know. It feels like forever." I say. "Have you read the Daily Prophet?" She asks, as we all find a seat. "I haven't. What's the interesting thing." I ask. "Well, the Dark Mark was at the Quidditch World Cup." She says. I almost drop my trunk, and Missy's cage. "Excuse me?" I say, turning on Harry. "Never mind. I don't even want to talk about it." I say. Fred puts his arm around me. "Harry, I have a really bad feeling about this year all of a sudden. I'm actually starting to feel sick." I say, clutching my stomach. I run out of the compartment, and into the bathroom. I throw up the contents of my breakfast. When I'm done, I splash some water on my face. God, I'm so scared. I think he's coming back. Voldemort, and my mother will escape, wanting to kill me when she finds out about my life. On top of that, I'm sick, emotional, and feeling totally mixed up. I stare at my reflection, and shake my head. Impossible. I walk out of the bathroom, and back into the compartment. "Trixy, are you okay?" Fred asks me. "I-I don't know." I say weakly. "What is it?" He asks, impatiently. "I don't want to talk." I say through gritted teeth. I sit next to Sienna, and she rubs my back, like family would, to comfort me. "I won't let him get you. I promise." She whispers in my ear. Sienna and I are so close, we can practically read each other's minds. I smile a little. "You are like my sister Sienna. You and Sirius, are my real family. The family I love being a part of. Which means Harry is too. We need to stick together, so that if he does, I'll die happy." I whisper into her ear, and smile. She hugs me. "What are you two whispering about over there?" Harry asks. "Your huge crush on Cho." I say, with a smirk. He blushes, and stops talking from now on. Sienna hits my arm playfully. "You're good, Trix." She says. " I learned from the best." I say, looking Fred in the eyes. He grins. The rest of the ride passes by quickly, and eventually we end up in the Great Hall. As always, I sit on Fred's lap. But this time, Sienna is right next to us. Where she belongs, in my opinion. "Baby girl, is there something you want to talk about?" Fred asks me, while playing with my hair. "I'm just a little worried about a few things." I say, trying to blink back the tears, as Dumbledore starts the speech. Fred rubs up and down my arms, with his hands. "Everything is going to be okay. Nothing will happen to you, or anyone you care about. Because I won't let anyone hurt you in any way." He whispers. "You are my everything Fred, forever and always." I whisper back to him. He kisses my cheek, knowing that it's all he can do right now. I barely listen to the speech, letting my mind wander aimlessly. He says something, about some Tournament, and it's dangerous. I yawn. Isn't everything about Hogwarts dangerous since I came here? "Dang it, can't enter unless seventeen." George says. "There must be a way around it." Fred says. I glare at him. "You wouldn't dare try. You could get yourself killed in the tournament, or just trying to get into the tournament." I hiss at both of them. "Trixy we'll be-" George starts to say. "Fine? You can't know that." I say, getting up, and walking out. I walk up the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" She asks. "Balderdash." Sienna says from behind me. "George told me." She says. We both walk in. "That's only because he likes you." I say. "He does not." She says. "I know him better than you do, it's written all over his face. Bet you he asks you on a date" I say. "You're on." She says. We both smile, and hug each other. "It's so wonderful to see you again. I've missed you terribly." I say. "Me too. So, were you just sick because you were scared on the train?" She asks me. "I don't know, Enna. I don't know." I reply. "All I know right now, is I'm exhausted. And I want to beat the hell out of the twins." I say. She smiles. We walk up to our room, and both get into bed. I quickly fall asleep. When I wake up, the sun is shining on my face. I smile, before getting out of bed, and putting my robes on. I walk into the boys' dormitories, and into the room Fred is in. I move aside the curtains enough for me to climb on his bed. I tickle his nose. His eyes flutter open. I smile. "Good morning sunshine." I say. "What's so good about it?" He asks, before rolling over. "Wake up, or I'll have to hex you." I say. He sits up. "You happy?" He asks, in a grumpy tone. "Very." I say, and kiss him on the cheek. "Get dressed, and I'll see you at breakfast." I say, before skipping out of the room, and towards the Great Hall. Breakfast already on the tables. I have a seat next to Hermione, the only other Gryffindor that is awake. "Morning." I say. "Good Morning." She replies. I eat some eggs, and toast. Fred only walks in by the time I'm finished. I walk past him on my way out of the Great Hall. "Sorry, love. Already ate." I say. As I'm walking towards my first class, I see Cedric. I walk over to him. "Nice to see you again, Cedric. Mind walking with me?" I ask him. "No, not at all." He says, before leaving his friends to walk with me. "So, what's up?" He asks me. "Oh, nothing. Just, well, I'm not very sure if it's a possibility yet, but I think Fred and I are going to have a lot of extra trouble on our hands." I say. "As in?" He asks. "As in, I think we-oh, god kill me for saying this-I think we might be having a baby." I say. His eyes go wide. "When you were talking about the night before, I didn't think…" He says. "Neither did anyone else." I say, with a smile. "Just promise you won't say anything to anyone? I haven't told anyone but you about my suspicions." I say. "Shouldn't you tell Fred though? I mean, this is as much his problem as yours." He says. I glare at him. "It's my body, I'll tell him when I'm good and ready." I say, before walking faster towards my class. Oh, god, I feel sick. I run towards the nearest bathroom, and empty the contents of my stomach into the loo. I splash water on my face, and walk out of the bathroom. That's the second time, except I didn't have scared as a reason this time. Although, my eyes were a little dark just now. I go to classes, and end up in the common room at the end of the day. I sit between Fred and George on a couch. "How was your day, Trixy? Get sick again?" George asks. "Surprisingly, yes I did. And I haven't touched food since." I say. "Trix don't you think you should see Madam Pomfrey?" Fred asks. "Yeah, I should probably eat too, but you don't see me doing that do you?" I ask sarcastically. "Trix!" Ginny says, in utter shock. "You will too eat, if I have to shove food down your throat." She says. I try really hard not to laugh. "Gin, I'm not planning on starving myself. I just don't want to go see Madam Pomfrey about being sick." I say. "Oh. Well, I'm making you do that too, whether you like it or not." She says, I roll my eyes. "Ugh, I give up! Drag me off to St. Mungos in the morning if you have to, just let me sleep first." I say. "I was planning to let you, now get upstairs." She says, bossily. I stick my tongue out at her on my way up. I change into pajamas, and get in bed. Quickly I fall into a deep slumber. When I wake up, I nearly jump out of bed. I put my robes on, and run down the stairs. "Someone's anxious." Ginny says. "What? I'm just happy. That's all." I say, and take her by her arm. "Bye boys!" I yell on our way out. We walk all the way to the hospital wing. I explain it all to Madam Pomfrey quickly. "Well, it's probably nothing, but I could test your blood if you like." She says. Ginny looks at me with a stare that says I have to. "Okay!" I say, a little too eager, and hold out my arm. She does whatever to it, I don't know, because I didn't watch. It feels like she cut my arm though. "I'm all done." She says. "Thanks." I say, and grab Ginny by the arm, and walk her to the Great Hall. I kiss Fred's cheek. "Hey…Whoa, what's wrong with your arm?" He asks me, as he notices it. "Don't worry, just something Madam Pomfrey did. I'm fine, well, that what she thinks. She did that to check something, personally I think she's crazy." I say, and start buttering a piece of toast. I take a bite out of it. "Trix, what are you in such a hurry for?" Hermione asks me. "Just class, I like to be there early." I say, and take another bite. Once I finish, I get up, and start to walk away. "Trix, you've got to eat more then that!" Ginny calls after me. I turn around, and walk backwards for a moment, to wave dismissively at her. I head for my classes today. Moody's class is first. Doesn't sound good. Once we're all seated he starts talking. "Alastor Moody. Ex Auror. Now your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." He says. "I am here because Dumbledore asked me, Goodbye, The end. Any questions?" He asks. No one says anything. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" He asks. "Three, sir." Hermione says. "And they are so named?" He asks. "Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will-" She says, but doesn't finish. "Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. The Ministry says you are too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared. And you need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" He says. Go Moody! Eyes in the back of your head, that's awesome. "No way. The old codger can see out of the back of his head." Seamus says. Moody throws chalk at Seamus. "And hear across classrooms!" Moody says. I raise my hand. "Yes, Ms. Lestrange?" He asks. My eyes go wide. "Um, I just wanted to say that I thought that was incredible, sir." I say, a little quietly. I sink lower into my chair, avoiding all the eyes I can feel staring at me. "So, which curse shall we see first?" Moody asks. "Weasley!" He says. "Yes?" Ron asks. "Stand." Moody says, and Ron stands up. "Give us a curse." Moody says. "Well, my dad did tell me about one. The imperius curse. " Ron says. "Oh, yeah, you're father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody says, and turns around. He walks over to a desk, and opens something. He pulls out some kind of creature, I have no idea what kind though. He makes it go around the class, on people's desks, or on their heads or faces. My favorite was when it was crawling on Malfoy's face. He calls on Neville next. "There's the, um, cruciatus curse." Neville says. "Correct, correct. Come, come." Moody says, leading Neville with him towards the desk where he sets the creature down. The creature starts moving around, and squealing in pain. I notice the look on Neville's face. "Stop! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!" Hermione and I say simultaneously. Moody puts the creature on the book right in front of Hermione. "Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Ms. Granger." Moody says. Hermione shakes her head. "No? Avada Kedavra!" Moody says. I cover my mouth with my hand. He shouldn't be able to do that. "The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it, and he's sitting in this room." Moody says, before standing in front of Harry and drinking out of a flask. On the way down the stairs we run into Neville, and he's staring out the window. "Neville, are you okay?" I ask him. He turns around to face me. "Why would you care? Your mother is the reason I live with my Gran." He says. He starts to walk away, I grab his arm forcefully. "You want to know why I care? I actually have a heart, Neville. Don't blame me for what my sick woman of a mother has done. I was there when she did that, too little to do anything to stop it. I wish I could have. They don't deserve that fate. My Mum does. I hope she gets it too." I say, before walking down the stairs. I walk with Sienna to where the Goblet of Fire is. Apparently everyone wants to watch, and see who puts their name in. A bunch of guys bring Cedric in the room, and push him towards it. He puts a piece of parchment in it. When he turns around, and meets my eyes, I shake my head slowly, giving him a murderous glare. Fred, and George run in with potions in their hands. I throw my bag over my shoulder. "I'll see you later, Enna. Tell those idiots they deserve what they get." I say, before walking out, and towards the hospital wing. I see Madam Pomfrey. "Thought you'd like a heads up, the Weasley twins will probably be here in a minute." I say. "What did they do now?" She asks. "Aging potion. Trying to get past the age line of the Goblet of Fire. I personally think it's stupid, but they're impossible to stop." I say, folding my arms over my chest. "By the way, dear. I tested your blood, and there's something I think you'd like to know." She says. I tighten my grip around the strap of my bag. "You're pregnant." She says. Oh my god. She's mental! I don't believe it. "Is this some kind of joke?" I ask her. "I'm afraid not." She says. I turn around and storm out angrily. On my way down, I see two fools with grey hair and beards walking towards me. It couldn't be. No way. I keep walking fast, and try to walk past them, but Fred grabs both of my arms and holds me in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asks. "I hope you learned your lesson, boys." I say, giving Fred's beard a little tug. "Cute, but you're too old for me until you get rid of that thing." I say, walking past them with a smirk on my face. I end up in the common room. The only person here is Neville. He looks up to see who came in. "Hey Longbottom." I say, dropping my bag on the couch, and sitting in front of the fire. "Trix I'm-" He starts to say. "No worries. I would have-Okay, no I wouldn't have, because Sienna, she's my best friend. No matter who her dad is. I hate my parents, they were never there for me. I wouldn't even have a good Mum, I don't know about my dad. No one ever talks about him. Neville, someday, when you decide you want to personally take out my Mum, let me know. I'll be at your side. I can't wait to watch all the Death Eaters go down." I say. "Do you think that you-know-who will come back?" He asks me. "I do, actually. I think it's going to be soon too. I'm terrified of the day. Being Bellatrix's daughter, he'll expect me to be on his side, and when he finds out that I'm not, he'll kill me. Plus, I'm dating a Weasley. Oh, screw that, I'm giving birth to a Weasley!" I say, a bit too loudly on the last sentence. "What?" I hear someone say from by the door. I turn my head to see Harry, Sienna, Fred, and George. I get up. Fred starts to turn away. "Fred don't you dare walk away. I just found out a few minutes ago, cut me some slack okay? It's not easy to deal with, so, we both need space, until we can handle it. Sienna, Harry, can we go for a walk or something? Neville do you, want to go with?" I ask. "Absolutely." Sienna says. "No thanks. I'll talk to you later Trix." Neville says, and gives me a hug. "That took guts, Neville. Looks like you're already learning to be more like me. I'm always around if you need me." I say, before walking out of the portrait hole with Sienna, and Harry. Let's skip until a week later, we run into Hermione, the three of us again. "Oh, hey guys. It's almost time to find out who the Hogwarts Champion is." She says. "Do you guys want to go with?" I ask. "I have to go. To make sure it's not Cedric, because if it is, I'm planning on giving him an early death sentence." I say. "Sure." Harry says. "Yeah, always there for you, Trixy." Sienna says. We walk to the Great Hall just in time. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The Champion Selection." Dumbledore says. We take our seats, as he casts what looks like a spell on the Goblet. A few seconds later the fire turns red, and a paper flies out. "The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum." Dumbledore says. Everyone claps but me. I think it's all really stupid. Viktor gets up from his seat, and walks to the back of the room, and through a door. Another paper flies out. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore says. Fleur walks through the same door. I think she'll die quickly. Another paper flies out, and I put my hand on my stomach. "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore says. Sienna puts her arm around me, as if to hug me. Tears start coming out of my eyes, but I don't let myself sob, not yet. I don't even look at him. "Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, The Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore says. Someone takes the cover off the cup. Another paper flies out of the Goblet, and Dumbledore catches it. "Harry Potter." Dumbledore says. Please tell me I heard wrong. "Harry Potter? Harry Potter!" Dumbledore says loudly. Harry gets up, and walks over to Dumbledore. "No, no, no. This cannot be happening. Oh, god." I say, crying harder, and hiding my face in Sienna's neck. "It's going to be fine. I promise. I'll take care of you, no matter what happens." She whispers. "I'm sorry. I can't." I say, before walking out. I walk outside, and sit on the edge of a fountain. I hug myself, as I cry. A while later, Cedric comes out and sits next to me. "Trix I-" He starts to say. "Just don't, Cedric. Nothing anyone says is going to help. I'm pregnant, and the fact that the two people that are always there for me, are risking their lives, is just adding to it all. I just wish I could stand in front of the Whomping Willow, and let it take a good hit at my stomach. Then everything would be easy." I say. "Don't say that, Trix." He says, and wraps his arms around me, in a sort of hug. I cry on his shoulder, as he holds me. "Cedric, something bad is coming. I can feel it. And I'm not just being paranoid, I've felt this way since before I even got to Hogwarts this year." I say. "What are you some sort of psychic or something?" He asks. "No, I just have feelings like this. Last year, It turned out my feeling was right." I say. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it together." He says, and kisses my forehead. "Goodnight, Trix." He says, as he gets up. "Night Cedric." I say, and Sienna comes out here. "Trixy!" She says, and runs over to sit next to me. Cedric goes back inside. "Do you want to live with me?" She asks. "What?" I ask. "Do you want to live with Remus and I? Who better to help you with the baby?" She asks. "I guess so. But I'd rather live with Sirius, he's like a dad to me. Andromeda and Ted, are, not so much family. I need the three of you. Things are going to get bad, really bad, and it's going to take a long time to be free of it. I can feel it, Enna. This year is the start of something horrible." I say. She sighs. "I believe you, but for now. Let's go get some sleep, I'm tired." She says. I laugh. We walk back to the common room. Fred and George are sitting together. Harry and Ron aren't down here, neither is Hermione. Neville is though. I sit next to Neville. "Great day isn't it? First I find out I'm having a baby, then both of my friends decide it's a good idea to risk their lives." I say. "Sounds great. I hope everything turns out okay." He says. "Thanks." I say, and smile a little. "Can we talk?" Someone says behind me. I turn to see who it is. "Guess so." I say, before following Fred to another part of the room. "What is it?" I ask him. "I want to help you with the baby." He says. "I am not discussing this. We have months before we have to think about anything, Fred. And I already told Sienna I would stay with her, if Remus would let me." I say. "You made a decision, without talking to me about it?" He asks. "I'm not letting you destroy your life. Focus on school. The school year will be practically over by the time the baby is born. When that time comes, we can talk about all of this, okay?" I ask. "Okay." He says, and pulls me into a hug. I pull away a bit, and kiss him. "I love you. Now get to bed." I say, and wink at him, before going upstairs. I change into pajamas, and go to sleep. A lot of days pass, I don't talk to Harry much. I spend most of my time with Sienna, unless she wants to spend time with her god-brother. She's under strict orders to keep an eye on him, and not ignore him. Even though she's a little mad at him herself. I talk to Ron a lot too, we're both upset with Harry, even if for different reasons. Hermione is always with Harry. I hate feeling separated from any of them, but guess it's worth it. One night I hear whispering down in the common room. I put a robe on, and walk downstairs. I see Harry whispering to the fire. "Gone mad, have we?" I ask. Harry turns around quickly. "Don't worry Sirius, it's just Trix." He whispers. I stand there speechless. "You really are crazy. There is no way in hell that he's here." I say, quietly. Harry grabs my arm, and makes me look at the fire. Sure enough, Sirius's face is in the fire. "That's odd. Nice to see you, Sirius." I whisper. "You couldn't possibly be my little Trixy." He whispers. I smile. "Of course I can." I say. "I'll give you a moment." Harry says. Once he leaves, I feel free to say what I want to. "Sirius, would you possibly like some company wherever you are? I know it sounds crazy, but I just can't take it anymore. There's too much for me to handle. You're my real family, and I need you. Sienna is really trying to take care of me, but it's just not enough. Everything is falling apart, and I just know everything will come crashing down by the end of the year. I think-call me crazy, but I think **he's** coming back. You know what that means, not just for Harry. Not only have I been associating with muggle-borns, and other people that are friends with them, but I'm pregnant, with Fred's baby." I say, quietly. "Did you ever think what would happen to the baby if you were on the run with me? No, I bet you didn't. As for you-know-who, don't worry about it. We'll protect you. I think it's wonderful that you want to be with me, but it's not a good idea, Trix." He says quietly. "You're right. It's just so hard, the tournament Is dangerous. I can't lose Harry, or Cedric. And it didn't help that Moody said my last name in front of the class. It's going to be impossible to make new friends now." I whisper. "Anyways, I better go. I'll talk to you later, Sirius." I whisper, and go upstairs, get in bed, and fall back asleep. The next day, I walk around with Harry, and wait for him while he talks to Cedric. Those badges, are mean. Potter Stinks, eh? We'll see about that later. We start walking in the other direction and Malfoy starts. "My father and I have a bet." He says from up in a tree. "I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament." He says, and jumps down from the tree. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." Malfoy says. "I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." Harry says, and walks toward him. "He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." Harry says. "Harry! He's not worth it, neither is his father. So shut your mouth, and let's go." I say, glaring at Malfoy. "Ooh, look, Lestrange has gotten herself knocked up." Malfoy says. "Screw you, and the rest of our family, Malfoy. You disgusting rodent." I hiss at him. "Why you little." Malfoy says and tries to pull out his wand. "Oh, no, you don't, sonny!" Someone says from behind us. Malfoy turns into a ferret. I laugh. He goes up and down in the air. Moody is doing it. "Professor Moody! What are you doing?" McGonagall asks. "Teaching." Moody says. "Is that a student?" She asks. "Technically, it's a ferret." He says. He makes the ferret go down Goyle's pants. Moody winks at us. McGonagall turns him back. "My father will hear about this." Malfoy says. "Is that a threat?" Moody asks, and he chases Malfoy off. McGonagall gives him a lecture, then gets rid of the other students. "You. Come with me." Moody says. "Me too, sir?" I ask. "No, you can stay, Lestrange." He says. "Later, Harry." I say, and run off to find Cedric. It didn't take long. Though, he's with all his friends. "Hey, you. Able to get away from your thick head friends for a while?" I ask him, glancing at his friends, with disgust. "You might want to watch who you're talking to, gorgeous." One of them says. "Why don't you go have a seat near the Whomping Willow?" I ask him, and roll my eyes. Cedric, gets up and pulls me away. "That's enough, Trix." He says. "God, the badges, Ced. How could you?" I ask him. "I asked them not to wear them. My friends did it." He says. "Really, and you expect me to believe that? Why would I?" I ask. "Because you have no reason not to." He says. "Fine, for now. I'll believe you. Try not to get yourself killed tomorrow, please." I say, and walk towards the common room. I wave at Neville before going to bed. When I get up, I put on a long sleeve blue shirt, and black jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail, and put on a white winter coat. Hm, my stomach **is **starting to show a bit. No wonder Malfoy said that yesterday. He's still a rodent in my opinion. I go downstairs, and follow Sienna, Fred, George, and Hermione to the first task. Ron is…still mad at Harry. I sneak up to the Champions tent with Hermione. She seeks out Harry, and I find another opening for Cedric. I make a sort of hissing noise, until I hear someone near the flap of the tent. "Cedric?" I ask. "Yes." He says. "Be-" I start to say, but instead I just move the flap out of my way and hug him. Apparently Hermione did the same thing. Rita Skeeter takes pictures of us. "Young love." She says. "How, stirring. If everything goes, unfortunately today, you four might even make the front page. "Oh, and look, one of you is pregnant." She says, in a mock sweet voice. I wrap my coat around me so she can't see my stomach. I look at her, in a way that's angry, but hurt at the same time. "You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." Viktor says. I smile at him. "No matter. We've got what we wanted." She says and leaves. Cedric puts his arm around my waist protectively. "Are you okay?" He asks me. "As long as you and Harry are." I say. All the headmasters, and Crouch walk in. I hold Cedric's hand, as Dumbledore speaks. "What are you doing here, Miss Granger, and Miss Lestrange?" He asks. "Sorry, we'll leave." I say, and kiss Cedric's cheek. "Good luck. You too Harry." I say, before leaving with Hermione. We find seats to watch the task. Cedric faces his dragon, with barely a scratch on him. Viktor, and Fleur face theirs, and then Harry. "Harry! Harry! Harry!" People cheer. I just keep my coat wrapped around me, watching intently. The dragon's tail hits near Harry twice, and he barely dodges them. It sends Harry sliding down another rock, and flying into the ground. It breathes fire at him, and he hides between two large rocks to dodge it. "Accio Firebolt!" Harry says, making a movement with his wand. A while later, his broom comes flying towards him. He jumps on it, and avoids the fire the dragon is breathing. He flies by the Golden egg, and would have grabbed it, if not for fire. Harry tries to fly away, but the dragon gets loose from it's chain. I squeeze Ron's arm really hard. "Ow!" He says. "It's what you deserve, Ronald." I say, turning away from him, and trying to watch Harry. He flies toward the castle, where it's hard to see him. "I can't watch this." I say, and take off for the champions tent. I sit down in a chair, holding my knees to my chest. Cedric gets away from Madam Pomfrey, and sits next to me. "Harry's having a rough time, isn't he?" He asks me. "I wanted to jump in there and help him. I just couldn't though, risking the baby, it wouldn't be right. I can't believe that Skeeter woman is going to write about you dating me. It's stupid, because we're friends, and this isn't your baby. She'll make it look that way though." I say. "I don't care about that. When my parents read it, they'll be upset, but I'm sure they'll believe the truth." He says. "What about my aunt and uncle? They don't know yet. Not to mention Fred's parents. They're going to freak. They got so mad just when we-this Is my life though. Screwed up, and no break from that. I wish I could just kill that woman. I'm not ready to tell anyone, but they're noticing. I'm not showing **that** much, am I?" I ask. "You would have to guess at it, but kind of. Don't worry about any of it, just relax." He says. "Fred and I haven't talked since I told him. We just don't spend time with each other anymore, at all. So much for him wanting to help." I say, and Harry comes in. "You okay, Trix?" He asks. "Peachy." I say sarcastically. Cedric hits my arm. "Okay, so, I'm not good. Watching you nearly get killed isn't my idea of entertainment, unlike Ron." I say, smiling a little from the last part. "Anyways, see you back in the common room, Harry." I say, giving Cedric another kiss on the cheek. "Later, Diggory." I say, smiling on my way back to the common room, for Harry's party. Fred and George hold him up, where he's sort of on their shoulders. "Knew you wouldn't die, Harry. Lose a leg." George says. "Or an arm." Fred says. "But pack it in all together?" George asks. "Never!" They both say. I laugh. Seamus throws him the golden egg. "Go on, Harry! What's the clue?" He asks. "Do you want me to open it?" Harry asks us all. "Yes! " We say. "Do you want me to open it?" He asks again. "YES!" We yell. He opens it, and it starts screeching loudly. Fred and George drop Harry. Everyone covers their ears but me and Harry. Harry closes the egg. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asks, from the doorway. Fred and George make everyone disappear, but I pull them both away from those two. About a month later in the Great Hall, the Patil twins say hello to Harry. And Harry spits out his juice when Cho looks at him. I hold onto Sienna's hand in an attempt not to laugh. Hermione reads us what Rita Skeeter wrote in the Daily Prophet about us. "She's mental, Hermione. Besides, it's just gossip. Anyone who believes it would have to be stupid." I say. "Until your aunt and uncle send you a letter about it." Ron says. "Bite me." I say, and take a bite of some pancakes. "Parcel for you, Weasley." A little boy with red hair says, handing Ron a box. "You too, Lestrange." The boy says, handing me a box about the same size. "Let me guess, a box full of howlers from your Mum." I say, laughing a little. He opens it, and pulls out, what looks like a dress. "Mum sent me a dress." Ron says, holding it up against him. "Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet? Aha." Harry says, pulling something else out of the box. I giggle a little. "Nose down, Harry. Ginny, these must be for you." Ron says. "I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly." Ginny says. Hermione laughs. "What are you on about?" Ron asks. "They're not for Ginny. They're for you." Hermione says. Fred and George laugh. So do I. "Dress robes." Hermione says. "Dress robes? For what?" Ron asks. "Who cares, Ron. You probably won't even have to wear it." I say. "Okay, smart one. Open your box." He says. "Nice try, but whatever is In here, is my business. You should have thought about that before opening yours." I say, before getting up and dropping it off in the common room before the first class of today. "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, since it's inception." McGonagall says. "On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall, for a night of well mannered frivolity." She says. "As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally because, the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance." She says. What? How does she expect that to work? Everyone starts talking among themselves. "Silence!" McGonagall says. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name, by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons." She says. "Try saying that five times fast, huh?" Fred whispers to George, across the room. "Now the dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight." She says. I cover my mouth in an attempt not to laugh. "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance." She says. Okay, that was it. A guy prancing? I let out a giggle. "Is something funny, Miss Lestrange?" She asks me. "No Professor." I say, in a totally serious look. "Mr. Weasley." She says. "Yes?" He asks. "Will you join me, please?" She asks. Ron gets up, and follows her to the middle of the room. "Now, place your right hand on my waist." She says. "Where?" Ron asks his eyes wide. It's going to take a huge effort not to roll on the floor laughing. "My waist." She says. He puts his hand on her waist. "And extend your arm. Mr. Filch if you please." She says. Filch makes a record play. Oh, god. Classical. "One, two, three. One, two, three." McGonagall says, leading Ron in a dance. Now I just feel sorry for him. "Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet." She says. I stay in my chair. Out of the boys Neville gets up first. Anyways, we can skip past this. In a week or so, I walk with Harry and Ron. "Why do they have to travel in packs? And how are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?" Harry asks. "Blimey Harry. You've slayed dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?" Ron asks. "I think I'd take the dragon right now." Harry says. I just walk with them, enjoying their conversation, because I know the solution to it. They smile at some Beauxbaton girls. I laugh. "I would help you, because I am a girl, and I know how their minds work. But I'm not going to, I want to watch you a while longer." I say. A week later the five of us, Sienna, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I sit bit the lake. Viktor walks by exercising with a bunch of girls following him. He looks at Hermione for a moment, but she looks down at her book. Then, when we're in Potions the a few days later, they start talking again. "This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Ron says, and Snape pushes his head down. "Well, us and Neville." Ron whispers. "Yeah, but then again, he can take himself." Harry says. I glare at both of them. "It might interest you to know, that Neville's already got someone." Hermione whispers. "Well, there goes my backup date." I whisper with a smirk. "What do you mean? You're dating my brother." Ron whispers. "So? He's not acting like it, is he?" I ask in a whisper, before getting back to my work. "Now I'm really depressed." Ron says. Fred slips a paper over to Ron. It says 'Get a move on, or all the good ones will be gone.' I look at him for a second. "Who are you going with, then?" Ron asks him in a whisper. "I think that's obvious." Fred whispers to him, while looking at me. "Really? Because I don't recall an invitation. Sorry Professor I'm almost finished." I say, knowing that he heard me. "Oi, Hermione. You're a girl." Ron says. "Very well spotted." Hermione says. "Come with one of us?" Ron asks her. Snape hits him in the head with a book. Then Harry. "Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad." Ron whispers. "I won't be going alone because believe it or not, somebody's already asked me!" Hermione whispers. Hermione and I grab our bags, and turn in our journals, before leaving the classroom. "And I said yes!" Hermione whispers as we walk by them. I go to all my classes that day. The night before Christmas Eve, I sit with Harry in the common room, until Ron shows up, with a bunch of people helping him in. "It's okay, Ron. It's all right. It doesn't matter." Ginny says. "What happened to you?" Harry asks. I just watch barely, as a work on my homework. "He just asked Fleur Delacor out." Ginny says. "What?" Hermione asks, walking over with Harry. "What did she say?" Harry asks. "No, of course." Hermione says. Ron shakes his head, and makes a noise. "She said yes?" Hermione asks, covering her mouth. "Don't be silly." Ron says. "There she was, walking by. You know how I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it. It just sort of slipped out." Ron says. "Actually he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening." Ginny says. "And what did you do then?" Harry asks. "What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this ,Harry. I don't know what got into me." Ron says. The Patil sisters walk by and say hello to Harry again. Harry walks after them. "Trix, don't you think you're being insensitive?" Hermione asks me. "He's the one who said it was sad for a girl to go alone. Therefore I won't be going, and it's all because of him, and his brother who can't make out a proper invitation." I say, and grab my things before walking up to my room. "Got a date, Sienna?" I ask her. "No. Everyone hates me." She says. "Fred just assumed I would go with him." I say. "Boys." She says, and shakes her head. "We can go as friends." I say to her. "I don't really want to go." She says. "Oh, well. Goodnight." I say, and get on my bed, and keep working on my homework. "Good night." She says, and turns off her lamp. A few hours later, I hear something crash downstairs. Sienna sits up in her bed. "What was that?" She asks. "Let's go find out." I say, throwing a robe on, before walking to the top of the stairs, I see Fred and George in the common room, holding flowers. "Sienna, get out here!" I whisper into the hallway. She walks out, and sees them. I lean on the railing. "Did you want something boys?" I ask. "Will you please come down here?" Fred asks. I look at Sienna and we both grin with the same thought. "I don't think so." I say. Fred rolls his eyes. "Will you please go to the ball with me, Trix?" He asks. I look at Sienna, and her face clearly says he did it right this time. "Yes." I say, and smile. George keeps staring at his feet. "What is It, George?" Sienna asks. I work my way slowly down the stairs. George looks up at her. "If you don't have anybody to go with, would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asks her. She blushes. I get all the way down the stairs, and hug Fred. "Yes." She says. I kiss Fred. "Flowers smell wonderful." I whisper to him. "They're all yours, love." He whispers back. He kisses me. "I love you." I say. "I love you too." He says. I take the flowers. "Goodnight." I say, and grab the flowers from George too, before going up the stairs and handing them to Sienna. "Goodnight." She says to George, and we go back to our room. "That was so awesome." She says. "You've got to know how to play the game, Sienna. It's really fun when you have a guy under your control." I say. "It looks like it. Okay, back to sleep, the ball is tomorrow." She says. I set the flowers on my nightstand, and open the box my aunt sent me. I pull out a beautiful strapless white dress, with lace trim. I nearly cry, it's beautiful. There is a letter. I open it.

Trix,

Your Uncle and I saw what Rita Skeeter wrote. We saw the picture too. Why didn't you tell us? And who is the father? Don't worry, we're not mad, just upset that you didn't want to tell us. Anyways, enjoy the ball, and Dora picked out your dress. She knew you would love it. Write to all of us soon, please.

Andromeda

I put the letter back in the envelope, and put it and the dress back in the box, before falling asleep. When I get up, Sienna is already awake, and reading something. "Morning. So, let's get ready." I say. I get out of bed, and work on my homework until and hour before the ball. I sit in front of a mirror. I grab my hair straightener, and work on my hair with it. Once all of my hair is straight, I put on white eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and really light pink lipstick. "What do you think?" I ask Sienna. "You look amazing." She says. "Okay, now lets do something with your hair, and make-up." I say, and lead her to the chair that's in front of the mirror. "What color is your dress?" I ask her. "Sky blue, sort of." She says. I nod. I put powder blue eye shadow on her, brown eyeliner, black mascara, and a natural pink lipstick. I grab a hair curler, and curl her hair, then I take it, and put it In a bun, letting a few strands of hair escape, making her look amazing. "You look amazing. Especially because your brown streaks make it easier to look this great." I say. She smiles, at her reflection. We get in our dresses, and each get a pair of white high heels. Her dress is sky blue, with the chest shaped kind of like the top of a heart, and a tiny white line in the middle of the chest. That's why the white shoes. Also, it's open in the front, all the way to her mid-thigh. "That's a great dress." I say. "You too." She says, and grabs a camera to take a picture of me. I smile, and take her picture. "Sending them to Sirius, right?" I ask. "Totally." She says, we laugh, as we walk down the stairs. Fred, and George, waiting for us. They get up once they see us. "You look amazing." They say simultaneously. "Thanks." We say at the same time, and smile. "We better separate you two, it's odd how you can do that." Fred says, taking my arm, and walking me out. "So, the baby…" He says. "People have been able to tell, for two months. And Rita Skeeter put my picture in the Daily Prophet a while ago. Except she said the baby was Cedric's. I'm surprised your Mum hasn't sent me a howler to yell at me for cheating on you or something." I say. "She thinks it's Cedric's? Why?" He asks me. "Because I was wishing him good luck, and she assumed I was his girlfriend. I don't really care what people think." I say. "Oh, okay. So, yeah, I'm surprised she hasn't sent me a letter about it either." He says. "That just means, she's waiting to take it out on both of us in person. I got a letter from my aunt, though. She's only upset because I didn't tell her. I just wanted to tell them in person. So…It's pretty obvious now, isn't it?" I ask him, looking at my stomach. "How far along are you?" He asks, and I stare at him. "Never mind, guys don't care about that stuff. About four months now, I think. A three weeks." I say. "Wow, so, are you excited?" He asks me. "Why would I be? It's a painful experience, and a lot of responsibility. Yes, a little. I'm just mostly protective of it." I say, with a smile, and put my other hand on the bump that is my stomach. He watches me, and smiles. "What?" I ask him. "It's just, you're going to be a good Mum." He says, and I look into his eyes. "Only if you'll be a great dad." I say. "Deal." He says, and kisses me. We get to the Great Hall. I see Harry and Ron with the Patil sisters, and Cho with Cedric. Ouch, sorry Harry. We stand with Harry and Ron for a second, until Ron and one of the girls leave to the ballroom. "She looks beautiful!" The girl says, and I turn around. Hermione looks great! Viktor walks up to her, and bows. I nearly faint. "No wonder he's been looking at her lately." I say. "Come on, love." Fred says, and takes me into the ballroom. We all clap as the four champions and their dates walk in. The four couples dance to a pretty song. Then Dumbledore gets on the dance floor with McGonagall. Then Karkaroff and some lady. And Ginny and Neville. I smile. That's adorable. Then a lot of people start dancing, Hagrid and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. Fred pulls me out onto the dance floor. We dance the same dance as everybody else, it's a really odd dance I think. After a while, a rock like song starts playing. Played by a band that I don't know of. I rock out with Fred. We just enjoy ourselves for a while. "I'll go get some drinks." Fred says. I smile, and sit with Harry and Ron. A few minutes later, Sienna, and Hermione join us. "Hot, isn't it? Viktor's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?" She asks. Sienna and I look at each other and nod. "Fred and George just went to get drinks too." I say. "No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor." Ron says. "What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asks. "He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy." Ron says. "The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides the whole point of the tournament, is international magical cooperation, to make friends." Hermione says. "I think he's got a bit more then friendship on his mind." Ron says. Sienna helps me up so we can follow Hermione. I turn around for a second, so does Hermione. "Oh, and by the way Ron. You're a git." I say, before walking with Hermione and Sienna. We walk over to, Viktor, Fred and George. "There you are love." Fred says, and kisses my cheek, before handing me my drink. "Thanks." I say, and blush. The presence of Viktor makes me blush since he told Skeeter to leave. "So, George, have you kissed Sienna yet?" I ask him. "What makes you think that's your business?" He asks me. "Good answer. Too bad I can read between the lines, George." I say, and take a sip of my drink. "So, you really are having a baby?" Viktor asks me. I spit out my drink. "Oh, god. I'll get something to clean that up." Fred says, before taking off. "Not with Cedric. It's Fred's baby." I say, putting my hand on my stomach protectively. "I think that's the first time you've ever said that out loud." Sienna says. "Shut up." I say. Fred comes back with a cloth, and cleans my drink off the floor. "Thanks, Fred. I would get it myself, but It's not easy to bend over anymore." I say, rubbing my stomach. "No problem." He says, and kisses me before running off again. "I think he'll be good at this whole responsibility thing after all." I say, and shake my head. "Did I seriously just say that? Look who's talking, I'm not cut out for responsibility. This is the first time in months we've spent time together, though. No complaints." I say, and sit next to Harry. "If you'll stop being grumpy, Harry, I'll dance with you." I say. He raises an eyebrow. "What? I'm capable of being nice." I say. He gets up and leads me onto the dance floor. We dance together for a while. Until Draco walks toward us. "What do you want, Malfoy?" I ask. "So, you really did get knocked up? Who's the father?" He asks. "It's not Harry, or Cedric, as you might have read. Truthfully, Draco, I think you should stick to crawling in people's pants." I say, smirking as Harry and I walk towards where he was sitting earlier. "That was good, Trix. You're not even scared of him." Harry says. "What's to be scared of, he's my lousy cousin. He also knows that if he messes with me, I can tell all his secrets." I say. "Mind telling one?" Harry asks. "He likes Pug-face Parkinson." I say. "That's evil." Harry says. "You bet!" I say, before walking over to Fred. "What was that with Malfoy? Was he asking about the baby?" Fred asks me. "Yes, but I said something that he knows means if he doesn't shut up I'll start spilling his secrets." I say. "You're evil, Trix." He says, while leaning in closer to me. "You bet." I say, and kiss him. He presses his hands firmly on my hips, keeping me in place. His hand starts creeping up my side. I grab his hand. "Remember where we are, Fred." I say, looking directly into his eyes. "Sorry." He says, and looks at my stomach. "It would probably be weird anyway, since you're…" He says. "Yeah. Really weird. Besides, I don't plan on it for a long time, one baby is enough." I say. "That's true." He says, and kisses my cheek. "Okay, to bed with both of us." I say, and we walk to the common room. He kisses me goodnight, and I walk upstairs, and get into my pajamas, before getting in bed. I fall asleep quickly. A week or two later, I go for a walk with Hermione and Harry. "Harry you told me you'd figure the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now." Hermione says. "Really? I had no idea." Harry says sarcastically. "I suppose Viktor's already figured it out." Harry says. "Wouldn't know. We don't talk about the tournament. Actually we don't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being. I just mean he's not particularly loquacious." She says. "Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually. You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?" She asks. "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asks. "It just means that these tasks are designed to test you in the most brutal way. It's almost cruel. And, um, I'm scared for you." Hermione says. Harry sighs. "You got by the dragons mostly on nerve. I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time. "Hey, Potter!" Someone says, we turn to see who it is. It's Cedric! I haven't talked to him in a while. Hermione and I leave, I wave to Cedric before Hermione forces me away. The night before the task, Ron and Hermione go with Harry to the library. I spend the night, on the couch with Fred. Unfortunately, I fall asleep there. When I wake up, it's time for the next task. "Fred, come on. " I say, and shake him awake. "What?" He asks. "It's time for the next task." I say. He gets up quickly and we run for the task. We're late, so Harry will already be down there. I watch the lake, waiting for him and Cedric. The first to come up is Fleur. And then Cedric and Cho come up. Then Viktor and Hermione. I start to worry. Where's Ron? A little while later, Ron and a little girl that looks like Fleur come up. Don't make me jump in that water, Harry. Fleur helps the girl up, and Ron gets out of the water. A moment later, Harry flies out of the water, and onto the-whatever we're on. Seamus wraps a towel around him, and rubs his back. I run over to him, and Fleur thanks him for saving her sister. I hug Harry. "You scared me to death." I say. "I'm fine, Trix." He says. "Barely. I thought you weren't going to make it." I say, hugging him tighter. "Ow." He says. I pull away. "Sorry." I say. "The winner is Mr. Diggory!" Dumbledore announces. "Though since Mr. Potter showed determination to save more than Mr. Weasley. We've agreed to award him second place." He says. I hug Harry again. "Brilliant!" I say. We go back to the common room. I wrap a blanket around me, in front of the fire. I just stare at the fire. "Trix, we're going to see Hagrid!" Hermione says, I throw my blanket on the couch, and run after her. We go see Hagrid, who walks us into the Forest. "Now, I remember, when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever laid eyes on." Hagrid says. Hermione and I laugh. "Suppose you remind me of meself a little. And here we all are four years later." Hagrid says. "We're still a bunch of misfits." Ron says. "Well, maybe, but at least we've got each other." Hagrid says . "And Harry, who's soon to be the youngest Hogwarts champion there's ever been!" Hagrid yells. We giggle. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please. " Hermione and Hagrid sing. And the rest, I don't hear, because Harry looks oddly interested in something. I run towards him, to see what he's doing. Mr. Crouch, is unconscious. Hermione, Ron and I go back to the common room. So, Hagrid, and Harry can deal with it. I grab my blanket, and wrap it around myself again, before sitting on the couch. A month later, it's time for the third task. Before we leave, I steal Harry's invisibility cloak, and hide it under my coat. Once we get there, I throw It on, and get down where the champions will be going. When all the champions get down there, I stand next to Harry, but not too close. Dumbledore says a whole bunch but the important thing is Harry and Cedric will be the first to enter the maze. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. Harry walks over to circle around near Dumbledore, I stay a little behind him. I follow Harry into the maze. I have to walk past Moody in the process, he looks straight at me, as I walk by him. The maze closes behind us. After a moment, I take the cloak off. "Shh." I whisper. "Trix? What are you doing?" He asks in a whisper. "Never mind that, Harry. I knew I had to come along, trust me. I have to be here this time." I say, shivering like mad. Harry and I walk around the maze wands out. I put the cloak in my pocket. After a while, we hear a scream. We start running towards where we heard it. Viktor walks up, and I throw the cloak back on before he sees me. He points his wand at Harry. Then walks past me. I take the cloak off, and we keep walking until we see someone being taken by a bunch of branches I think. It's Fleur. "Periculum!" Harry says and red sparks fly out of his wand. Soon enough, winds strong as a tornado come towards us. We run. We can see the cup. We miss it though, because Viktor throws a curse at us, and we barely miss it. It hits Cedric, but he sends another spell at Viktor. Viktor flies backwards, Cedric runs up to him, and points his wand at him. "No! Stop! He's bewitched, Cedric!" Harry says. They starts a race for the cup, and I try to keep up with them. But those branch things try to catch us, and get Cedric. The try to pull him, and he tries to fight. "Harry! Harry!" Cedric yells. Harry sends a spell at the branches, I hug him. "Thank you, Harry." I say. "You shouldn't be here, Trix. It's dangerous." Cedric says. "Cedric, that bad thing I was talking about, is going to happen soon. I can tell, that's the only reason I came." I say. "Thanks." Cedric says. "No problem." Harry says. The wind comes after us again. We all run towards the cup. They argue about who should take it. They agree to take it together. "I have to as well." I say, and stand behind the cup. "One, two, three!" Harry says, and we all grab the cup on three. We all hit the ground after that. "Ugh!" I say. I get up, and dust my pants off. "You okay?" I ask them. "Fine." They both say. "The cup is a portkey." Cedric says, staring at it. I follow Harry around. "We have to get back to the cup! Now!" Harry says. Harry grabs his forehead, and the sounds he's making are obvious that it's pain. I see Pettigrew, holding something in a blanket. I stand behind Harry, holding onto him. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." I tell him. "Get back to the cup!" Harry yells at us. "No." I say, and fold my arms over my chest. "Kill the spare!" A voice hisses. "Avada Kedavra!" Peter says pointing his wand at Cedric. "No!" I yell. "Cedric!" Harry yells. He hits the ground, a blank stare in his eyes. Peter forces Harry towards a statue of a Grim Reaper that puts his scythe in a way that Harry is stuck. I stay by him. Pettigrew drops whatever he was holding into a big cauldron. Pettigrew puts a bone in it. He cuts his arm off all the way to his elbow, and lets it drop in there. He comes near us, and I take a step back. He cuts Harry's arm open, and lets the blood drip into the cauldron. The cauldron catches on fire. Something somewhat like a human forms in it's place wearing black. I think it's Voldemort. He walks towards Pettigrew. "My wand, Wormtail." Voldemort says. Pettigrew hands a wand over to Voldemort, and bows. "Hold out your arm." Voldemort says. "Master, thank you." Pettigrew says, holding out the arm he cut off. "The other arm, Wormtail." Voldemort says. He touches Pettigrew's arm with a wand. A bunch of cloaked, and masked figures appear. "Welcome, my friends." Voldemort says. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me." He says, and pulls of everyone's mask. Lucius talks to him. I just blankly watch, as they all talk. I wrap my coat around me, as if it could protect my baby. Voldemort puts his foot on the side of Cedric's face, and moves it. "Such a handsome boy." Voldemort says. "Don't touch him!" Harry yells. I stay frozen in place. "I thought I told you to kill the spare, Wormtail!" Voldemort says. "You don't want me dead. Trust me. After all, someday, you'll want me a death eater." I say. He lets out what would be thought a chuckle. "And why would I want you?" He asks. "I'm a Lestrange." I say. Malfoy looks at me with disgust. "Is this true, Lucius?" He asks. "Yes, my lord." He says. Voldemort looks at Harry. "Harry. I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. Yeah. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see, when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection." Voldemort says, I pretty much forget the rest, until he touches Harry's scar, and Harry screams in pain. After that, he sets Harry free. "Pick up your wand Potter!" Voldemort says. I walk around this grave, and to Cedric's body, slowly of course, so I don't get killed. I look at Cedric's face, as Voldemort and Harry start to duel. I hold onto his hand tightly. Harry hides behind the grave, as Voldemort sends the killing curse at him. I look into his eyes, really scared, while holding onto Cedric's hand. Harry gets up, and faces Voldemort. They send spells at each other at the same time. The killing curse by Voldemort, and Expelliarmus by Harry. Their spells fight each other. First, almost Voldemort winning but then Harry fights back. "Do nothing! He's mine to finish!" Voldemort says. This white explosion of light flies over all of us, and I can't see anything, so I hold Cedric's hands tighter. Harry runs over to us, hold's onto Cedric, and points his wand at the cup. "Accio!" He says, and we fall on the ground somewhere else. Everyone starts cheering. I sit up. "Harry, what I said back there. It was just to save the baby. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened." I say quietly. Fleur screams. The sight is shocking, I guess. Cedric, and all. But I'm looking at the bright side, we're not in danger anymore. Harry is okay, the baby is okay. It's all okay. Dumbledore runs down to us, and tried to pry Harry of Cedric's body. Fudge comes down here too. I see Fred and George, just a few steps away. Fred, makes a movement to get me to go over there. I shake my head. "He's back. He's back. Voldemort's back. Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there." Harry says. "It's all right Harry. It's all right." Dumbledore says. I'm literally shaking, it's cold, and that was a really horrible experience. "He's home. You both are." Dumbledore says. "Keep everybody in their seats! A boy has just been killed." Fudge says. Mr. Diggory comes running down. I stand up, and walk over to Professor McGonagall. "What were you thinking, Miss Lestrange? You could have been killed." She says. "Lecture me later, okay? My friend is dead, and I was just scared for my life. I think anyone deserves a moment." I say to her. I run a hand through my hair, and look at Cedric. And as if on cue the tears start falling. "Come on, Trix." Fred says, trying to pull me away. "No." I say, shaking my head. "Just leave me alone, please." I say. Hermione, Sienna, and Ron work their way farther down the steps. I run up to them, and throw my arms around Sienna. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." She says. I shake my head. "It's not even close to okay. He was there for me, when I didn't want to turn to anyone else. Every time, he was there. I swear, I'm going to make him pay if it's the last thing I do. Even if I have to use my mother to do it." I say. "You're not thinking clearly, Trix. Just come on." Sienna says, and she takes me back to the common room. Fred and George following closely. Hermione and Ron too. I grab my blanket, and wrap it around me. Staying close to the fire. "You must be freezing." Hermione says. "I am." I say, rocking back and forth. "I'm just glad the baby's okay, and Harry. That's the only reason I'm still remotely sane." I say, laughing a little, well as much I can in this situation. "Don't joke." Sienna says. "Can't help it. It's natural. Can you get me parchment, and a quill?" I ask. "Sure." Hermione says, and grabs both handing them to me. I set the parchment on the floor, and dip the quill in ink.

Aunt Andromeda,

Sorry it took so long to write. Things are crazy busy. I went with Harry today, for the last task. I know, It was stupid, but I had to. I just knew I was supposed to be there. I don't know why, I guess to watch Cedric die. Though, who would want to see that. We encountered You-know-who, and we're fine. Except Cedric. He was a great friend. Oh, and the baby is fine. Fred is the father. If it were Cedric I wouldn't be writing at the moment. Sorry if the writing Is messy, I'm shaking a bit right now. Tell Dora, and Uncle Ted I love them. I know you have a lot of questions, but we'll talk later.

Love,

Trix

I put it in an envelope. "Send it to my Aunt, please." I say, pushing it away from me. Fred sits next to me, and hugs me. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah, we're both fine." I say. He puts his hand on my stomach, and I kiss him. So it's December now, we'll be leaving soon. Then, four months until the baby is born. "Four months until it's born. I have to go home to my Aunt and Uncle." I say. "Oh, okay." He says. "Not that I don't want to be with you, it's just, I have to be there and get them used to the idea of me leaving." I say. "Then we can be together?" He asks. "Yeah." I say. So a few days later we get off the train, and I make everyone promise to write. "I'll miss you all so much." I say, hugging them all, and kissing Fred. "I love you." I say. "I love you too." He says. I walk towards my Aunt, Uncle, and Tonks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Climb Beyond Wickedness 5th Year

The start of a new year. I got a letter from Sirius today, inviting the whole family to come spend the summer with him, the Weasley's, Sienna, Remus, and Nymphadora. I walk downstairs, and hand my aunt the letter. "Dora's there too." I say. "Well, you can go, dear. If Dora and Molly are there to look after you, I don't mind one bit." She says. "Thanks." I say, and pat my stomach. The baby will be born in about three weeks, sometime that week. I never pay much attention to dates. I pack my maternity clothes, regular clothes, and basic stuff for the baby. It never hurts to be prepared. Fred and I have matching papers that can send notes to the other, it's faster then using an owl. I dip my quill in ink.

So we're spending the summer with Sirius? Ask your parents if you can come and get me afterwards, please. My aunt wants me watched every minute of the day. It gets annoying after a while.

Once I'm finished, I stare at the paper, until words start appearing on it.

My Mum said she was planning on it anyway, because Sirius asked her to.

I write back.

Is anyone planning on stopping my suffocation. Just because I'm having a baby, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself.

He replies.

Relax, love. We'll come and get you tomorrow. You can have it out with them then.

I finish the conversation.

Whatever you say.

Finally we're done. I put the paper in my trunk, and get into something I can sleep in, before going to bed. When I wake up, I open my trunk and pull out the paper. Words are forming on it.

We'll be there in one, two, NOW!

And as the words finish forming, I hear a loud cracking sound downstairs. I put a neon green shirt on, it's all girly, and ruffley, and bright. All maternity clothes are like that. I also put on black jeans, and neon green ankle boots, with heels. I brush my hair, grab my trunk, and my paper, before walking down the stairs. When I get halfway down the stairs, I look around the room. I see the twins, and Mr. Weasley. I walk the rest of the way down the stairs. "Have you two been keeping things troublesome in my absence?" I ask. The both hug me. "Hi, boys. You know, you really shouldn't have cut your hair." I say, and kiss Fred's cheek. "Oh, well. The damage is done." He says. "How are we getting there?" I ask. "Well, first I want you to read this." Mr. Weasley says, and hands me a piece of paper.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

I hand it back to Mr. Weasley, and think about it for a moment. "Okay. Now what?" I ask. "Hold on tight." Fred says, with a smirk. I grab his arm, and immediately feel like my stomach was twisted inside out. When it's all over, I'm standing in a gray place, with cobwebs. It just looks really old. "This is where we're staying all summer?" I ask. "It's a lot nicer than it looks." George says. "Whatever." I say, and walk through the hallway, and Mr. Weasley walks through a door at the end. Mrs. Weasley walks out of that same door. "Hello, dear. Your room in upstairs first door on the right. Ron will be right across the hall with Hermione. Dinner will wait until after the meeting." She says, and hugs me, before returning into that room and closing the door. I hug the twins. "See you later, boys." I say, and walk upstairs, trying to keep a good grip on my trunk, and paper on the way. I open the first door on the right, and set my trunk down on the bed, with my paper on top. The room looks nicer then the rest of the house. It's based mostly on a dark green and gold, and the bed looks utterly comfortable, and silk-like. I walk out of this room, and close the door behind me. Then I open the door right across from it. I see Ron, and Hermione sitting across from each other. "Nice to see you, Granger." I say. She turns around, and looks at me with wide eyes. Then she nearly tackles me down with a hug. "Trix! It's so wonderful to see you." She says. "Nice to see you too." I say. "You as well, Ron." I say, when I notice him staring at me, or rather my stomach. "Huh? Oh, uh nice to see you too, Trix." He says. "Ron, really? For crying out loud, it's not like you've never seen someone pregnant." I say, and fold my arms over my chest. "Sorry, it's just weird. I never thought of you as a mother." He says. I glare at him. "Thanks a lot for your support. Where's Ginny?" I ask. "I'll show you." Hermione says, and leads me out of the room. She leads me to another room, and I knock on the door. A few moment later Ginny answers. "Trix!" She says, and hugs me. "Hey, beautiful. How have you been?" I ask. "Good. What about you?" She asks. "Well, I'll be good when this thing comes out of me. I'm tired of not being able to sleep on my stomach." I say. Ginny laughs. "That's funny." She replies. "It's the truth. Three weeks seems like forever." I say. "Aw, we'll make it seem shorter." She says, and hugs me again. "No, it's okay. I guess I just really want to meet this little thing. I'm excited, and scared. Never a good mix. And if I don't eat soon, this baby will torture me." I say with a grin. "You really love this baby, don't you?" Ginny asks. "Yeah, I never want to be separated from it. But school…I have to. It's the best thing for the baby." I reply. "Well, I'm sure you can see the baby every weekend." Hermione says. I close my eyes for a second. "We'll be busy on the weekends. We have to study for the OWLs." I say. "Or maybe not." I say, and nearly fall onto the bed. "Trix! Are you okay?" Ginny asks, and is at my side in like a second, keeping me from collapsing. "I think so. Just dizzy. That was so weird, but whatever, I'll see you two later." I say, and walk downstairs, and into a room with green walls, but there are branches on the walls. Or, painted there, something like that. I look around, there are names, with pictures to go along with them. Some of the pictures are burned off though. I come across my Mum's name, and stare at the picture. She looks angry, but she's beautiful. "She was somewhat pretty wasn't she?" Sirius asks from the doorway. "You look so much like her. Only difference is, your personality is completely yours." He says. "That's because the Malfoy's force you to be someone. I won't be forced to do anything, especially change myself." I say. "There's no need, you're everything a person could hope for Trix." He says. "Tell that to my mother. I've disappointed her in every way possible, so far. Though, I get a kick out of how I'm carrying the child of a Weasley, and my best friends, are Sienna and Harry. I wish I could hate her, but I can't. I needed love, she wasn't there, and she wouldn't have given it to me even if she was there. Still, I can't hate her. I love her, and a part of me thinks I can change her. All I know is you and Sienna are my only family until she's in my life again." I say. Sirius hugs me. "If you think she can be changed, I won't stop you. Just protect you." He says. I smile. "Thanks. I'll need it." I say, and Sienna walks in. "Trixy!" She says, and hugs me. "Nice to see you, baby girl." I say, and hug her tighter. She pulls away, and immediately her eyes go to my stomach. "God, three weeks. That's not long." She says. I shake my head. "Shut up, Sienna." I say. "Well sorry for trying to help." She says. "Sorry, I'm just cranky, and hungry. My moods is most of the reason I want this thing out of me. Dad, is the meeting over then?" I ask Sirius. "Did you just call me Dad?" He asks. "Yes, because that's what you are to me, other than my best confidant." I say. He hugs me, and Sienna. "I'm so happy to have both of my little girls here." He says. I giggle. "Well, we're missing one big part of our family. Where's Harry?" I ask. Immediately their faces look guilty. "He's still at his aunt and uncle's. He doesn't even know about this place, does he?" I ask with the hurt obvious in my voice. "We want to tell him, Trixy. Dumbledore made us all swear not to tell him." Sienna says. "That mad old man is keeping Harry away from the birth of my baby? There are death-eaters, and Voldemort out there!" I yell. "He would be safer with us. Don't you get it? I can't lose someone else to him." I say, and run upstairs into my bedroom. I lay down on my side, and let myself cry. A few minutes later I feel someone wrap me in their arms. I turn to look, and see Fred. He runs his fingers through my hair, and kisses me. "It's okay, Trixy. The sadness will pass, I promise. Harry will be okay, too. We all will, because I can't watch you be hurt anymore." He says. I kiss him. "I love you. More than anything." I say. "Get some sleep." He says, and gets up, but stops at the door. "I love you too." He says, and leaves. I fall asleep, and have a nightmare about Cedric's death. Next thing I know, someone is shaking me awake. I sit up instantly. I hold onto my blanket tightly. "You were screaming." Sirius says. "I'm not surprised. That was one bad nightmare. I watched a really good friend die, and the only other person who was there, is being kept from me." I say. He hugs me. "Sienna she's like my sister. You're like a father to me, someone I can talk to and get wise, but still kind of crazy advice. But Harry, he's who I like to talk to the most. He's a great listener, and he was there for one of the hardest moments of my life. I need him here." I say. "Don't worry about it, Trixy. You can do anything, including wait to see him, because you are incredibly strong, like your mother." He says. I laugh. "Yeah, I guess." I say. He kisses my forehead. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart." He says, and leaves. I fall asleep again. Okay, so nothing happens until three weeks from now, on Thursday. After breakfast this day, I am sitting in a room with Molly, she is knitting something, and I am reading a book. Sirius is with Buckbeak. Everyone else is out at work, or shopping, or something to do with the Order. We sit there in silence, until I feel an excruciating pain in my abdomen. I drop my book, and clutch my stomach. Molly sets whatever she is knitting down. "Oh, dear. Just breathe." She says, while getting up. "I'll go get Sirius, and some things, like a wet towel or something." She says, and leaves the room. A few minutes later Sirius and Molly walk in. Molly holding a wet towel in a bowl of water, a dry towel, and a baby blanket. "I would come up with a sarcastic comment right now, but I don't feel like lt." I say. "It's not the time for any form of joke, Trix." Molly says, while glaring at me. "Help her upstairs Sirius." Molly says. Sirius comes towards me, and helps me up. He helps me get up the stairs and into my room. "Could you excuse me for a second, so I can change?" I ask him. He smiles nervously, and walks out. I change into the only nightgown I have, it's white, but it's something. I grab the extra blanket, and lie down, covering myself with it. There is a knock on the door. "You can come in!" I say loudly. I'm not going to make you go through the total experience, because there are no words to describe what it's like. Once the baby is out, I lay back completely. "You did very well, love." Sirius says, wiping the sweat off my forehead with the dry towel. "Thanks." I say exhaustedly, and give a weak attempt at a smile. "I'm glad you were here." I say. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world." He says. I grin. Molly comes back in with the baby, all clean. "It's a girl." She says. My grin goes as wide as possible. Molly hands her to me. She has red hair, brown eyes, and an angel face. "She's beautiful." I say. "She looks ever more beautiful than your mother." Sirius says. I giggle. "She does. Did either of you tell anyone what was going on?" I ask. "Sorry, dear. We didn't." Molly says. "Fine but you have to deal with Fred yelling at you when they get back." I say, with a yawn. "Go to sleep. I'll take care of the baby." Molly says, and I hand the baby to her. I close my eyes, and sleep peacefully for once. When I wake up, I look at the clock. It's six o'clock. I get out of bed, grab a random outfit, and walk into the bathroom. God do I feel sore. I take a shower, and brush my hair. I put a black off the shoulder top, and black jeans on. I put light pink lipstick on, shake my hair so it doesn't look so tamed. I walk downstairs, and into the kitchen. "Hi, everyone still gone?" I ask. "Yes. Here, have some hot chocolate. The baby is sleeping." Molly says, and hands me a mug of hot chocolate. "Ooh, sounds good." I say, and drink some of it. "So, where is the baby exactly?" I ask her. "The room next to yours." She says. "That should have been obvious. My brain isn't going to work for a long time, is it?" I ask, with a giggle. "Your brain works perfectly well." She says. We sit and talk for a while, until a crowd of people walk into the kitchen. Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Sienna, Arthur, Remus, Tonks. "Tonks!" I shriek, get up and hug her. "Isn't there something missing with you?" She asks me. "I don't-Oh, yeah, that. Well, you all missed a lot." I say, and take another drink of my hot chocolate, to torture them. "Excuse me, what happened to you being pregnant?" Fred asks. I nearly spit my drink out, but manage to swallow it. I roll my eyes. "What would happen at this point, Fred? I had a baby." I say with a sarcastic tone. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I think I'm going to go check on my little angel." I say. "Ooh! Can I go with?" Ginny asks. "Sure. Anyone else?" I ask. Hermione, and Sienna follow us out. Then George a few minutes later. We walk into the room. "Be very quiet." I whisper, and walk up to the crib. She's awake, so I pick her up. "Such a light little thing. For now." I say, and smile, at her angel face. She's going to be loved so much, I know it. "What's the gender?" Hermione asks. "It's a girl." I say, and get closer to the group of people. Ginny is closest, smiling at the baby, and letting the baby play with her finger. I smile at that. "She's got such an angel face. I can't get over how beautiful she is." I say. "Me either." Sirius says from the doorway, I smile at him. "Why don't we all go downstairs? I'm sure Fred has gotten over the shock by now." I say, they all walk out, and I grab the baby's blanket. I wrap the blanket around her, and walk downstairs, and into the kitchen. "Thought you might want to see your daughter." I say to Fred coldly. I guess I do kind of resent him for not being there, just a little. "Daughter?" He asks. I nod. "Yeah, **your** daughter. You want to hold her?" I ask. He nods, and I carefully hand her to him. I look at his face, as his shock totally melts. His face has the look I must have had when I noticed how beautiful she is. "She's the prettiest thing I've ever seen." He says. I smile. "She is." I say, and grab my drink off the counter, before sitting on a chair. "What are you going to name her?" Hermione asks. I look at Fred. "What do you want to name her?" He asks. "Uh, Nikki?" I ask. "Yeah, I like that." He says. "You choose her middle name." I say. "Fay. It's Gaelic for-" He says, but I cut him off. "Fairy, I know." I say, with a smile. He leans in and kisses me. "You're so smart." He says. "Aw, it's nothing." I say, and giggle. "You know we're still in the room." Ron says. "If you don't like it, leave." I reply. "Okay, everyone dinner is ready." Molly says. Fred hands Nikki to me and goes straight to the table. I roll my eyes, and sit down at the table, holding Nikki on my lap. I eat my dinner, and get up from the table. I walk behind Fred's chair. "Just so you know, I'm not allowing you to sleep in your room tonight." I whisper in his ear. He grins, and I kiss his cheek before walking upstairs. I walk into my room, and hear a knock a few minutes later. I open the door, and Molly hands me a bottle of milk. "Thanks." I say. "No problem, dear." She says, and leaves. I close the door, and sit on my bed. I see if Nikki wants the bottle, and she does. She drinks it, and I just stare down at her beautiful face. Fred walks in. "Hi." I say with a flirtatious smile. "Hi." He says, and sits next to me on the bed. "Hard to believe she's ours isn't it?" He asks me. "Yeah, she's way to pretty to be mine." I say. He kisses me. "You're always the most beautiful thing on this earth to me." He says. I blush. "Nikki's looking really tired. I better go put her to bed." I say, and get up. I walk into the nursery, and put Nikki in her crib. I set her bottle down on the little nightstand. I turn off the light, and walk back into my room. When I get back into my room, Fred is lying in bed. "You look great." I say. I change into a baby pink tank top, with baby blue pajama shorts. "You look better." He says, with a teasing tone. I get under the covers, and kiss him. "It's not happening tonight, Fred. I'm still sore from giving birth to your daughter." I say. He laughs. "I didn't think it was going to." He says. "Liar." I reply, with a smirk. He rolls his eyes, and puts an arm around me. I fall asleep soon after. So, nothing much happens for the next few months, until Harry gets here that is. When he gets there, I'm sitting in Ron's room with him, Hermione, and Sienna. Harry opens the door, and Hermione hugs him before he even walks in. "Harry!" Hermione says. "Are you alright? We've heard them talking about the dementor attack. You must tell us everything. " She says. "Let the man breathe Hermione." Ron says. "And this hearing at the Ministry. It's just outrageous. I've looked it up they simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair." She says. Harry makes his way further into the room. "Yeah, there's a lot of that going around at the moment." Harry says. "So, what is this place?" He asks. "It's headquarters." Ron says. "Of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought you-know-who." Hermione says. I'm just sitting here, waiting for him to explode, because you can tell he's going to. Seems Sienna has the same idea. "You couldn't have put any of this in a letter I suppose." Harry says. "And there it is." I say. Harry glares at me. "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news." Harry says. "We wanted to write, mate. Really we did." Ron says. "Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything." Hermione blurts out. "Dumbledore said that? But why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I can help. After all, I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, I'm the one who fought him. I'm the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed." Harry says. The last sentence brought me near to tears. Fred and George apparate into the room. "I swear if I see you doing that again, your heads will come off!" I say. "Harry. Thought we heard your dulcet tones." Fred says. "Don't bottle it up though mate. Let it out." George says. "Let it out? You don't want to hear what I have to say about it, George! Oh, and Harry let's not forget that you aren't the only one who saw Cedric die!" I say, losing my temper finally. "I still can't wait to see the day Voldemort dies. I want him to pay." I say. "He will. I promise, he'll pay Trix." Harry says. "If you're all through with shouting, do you want to hear something a bit more interesting?" Fred asks. I grin. "I'll go get Ginny!" I say, and hurry out of the room, and to hers. I knock on the door. She opens it a few seconds later. "Come on, Ginny. It's time to listen in." I say. She follows me, to the best part of the staircase for all of us to gather around, and use the Extendable Ear. Hermione, Ron, and Harry join us a moment later. And then Fred and George with the Extendable Ear. The carefully let it go down, and hang in front of the door where the meeting is. "He's not a child." Sirius says. "He's not an adult either. He's not James, Sirius. " Molly says. "He's not your son." Sirius says. "He's as good as. Who else has he got?" Molly asks. "He's got me." Sirius says. "How touching, Black. Perhaps Potter will turn out a felon just like his Godfather." Snape says. Ginny grabs my arm, knowing that if she didn't I would go give Snivellus a piece of my mind. "Stay out of this, Snivellus." Sirius says. "Snape's a part of the Order?" Harry asks in a whisper. They keep talking but we can't make out the rest because Crookshanks gets the Ear. Finally Crookshanks pulls the ear off the string and eats it. "Hermione, I hate your cat." Ron says. "Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione says. We all start walking downstairs, because the meeting is about over. By the time we get down there, it will be over. "Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen." Molly says, seeing that we're all here. Fred and George apparate in behind her. "Oh! Just because you're allowed to do magic, now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" She says. I walk by her with Ginny, and we walk into the kitchen. Once we're all sitting down, we all talk. Hermione and Ginny get a laugh out of the face changing Tonks does. I'm more interested in what the adults are telling Harry. "I don't understand, what does the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asks. "Show him. He'll find out soon enough." Moody says. Kingsley hands Harry the Daily Prophet. "He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all his power, including the Daily Prophet, to smear anyone that claims the Dark Lord has returned." Sirius says. I stare at my plate. Suddenly, I don't feel so hungry anymore. "Why?" Harry asks. "The Minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job." Lupin says. "But that's insane. No one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore-" Harry says, but Lupin cuts him off. "Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned. I'm afraid the Minister will do anything to avoid facing the terrifying truth." Lupin says. "We think Voldemort wants to build up his army. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command. Not just witches and wizards, but all matter of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe Voldemort may be after something." Sirius says. "Sirius." Moody warns. "Something he didn't have last time." Sirius says. "You mean like a weapon?" Harry asks. "No. That's enough. He's just a boy! You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away." Molly says, taking the paper away, and folding it up. "Good, I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight." Harry says. I roll my eyes. We've all tried to get them to let us, it never works. Sirius sits back in his chair with a smug look on his face as if he just won. "Just a boy, huh? Is that like me being just a girl? Trying to protect us from getting scarred? It's a little to late for that! You may not agree with Sirius, but he's right. We should know. We deserve to, after everything. If Harry doesn't know, then you might as well kill us all now!" I say, and leave the room. Nothing happens until we get to school. I follow Draco out of the Great Hall. "Draco!" I say. He turns around, and looks me over disgustedly. I roll my eyes, and walk over to him, I hand him an envelope with picture of Nikki. "Later, Drakes." I say, and walk back into the Great Hall. I hang out with Fred and George until it's time to go to bed. I do so, and when I wake up tomorrow I go to Umbridge's class. The first important thing of school is today. The arguing with Umbridge. The next important thing for me, would be the Christmas holidays. I stay with Nikki most of the time, but I'll talk to Sirius a lot. He's like the father I never had, and I love him. We go back to school, and to Hagrid's because he's back. "This is top secret alright? Dumbledore sent my to parley with the giants." Hagrid says. "Giants?" Hermione asks. I don't listen for a while. "There's a storm coming Harry. And we all best be ready when she does." Hagrid says. In a few days, Neville sets down the paper like a ghost appeared from it. "Neville what is it?" I ask. He hands me the paper, and it says….no. My mother has escaped from Azkaban. I drop the paper. All of a sudden, I feel like someone put a huge weight on my chest. "Are you alright, Trixy?" Fred asks. "Read the Daily Prophet." I say. He reads it. "Trixy, I'm-" He starts to say. "Don't even try to comfort me. If she comes near me, I'll kill her." I say, and walk back to the common room. So nothing important happens, until the department of Mysteries. Harry picks up his prophecy, and a death eater shows up. And un-masks himself as Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, what a pleasure. I'll love to watch you die, how about a little torture first?" I ask, with a sick grin on my face. "Now, hand me the prophecy." Lucius says. "If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Harry says. I fake a yawn. I hear a cackle, and my Mum appears from the shadows. I take a step back, pointing my wand at her. "Potter." She says in a mocking tone. "Wow, so your enemies come before your family?" I ask tilting my head to the side slightly, mocking her. "Trix?" She asks. "Who else? And don't even think about the whole I love you scenario. I'm Harry Potter's best friend, and that is what I'm staying." I say. "Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville says. "Neville Longbottom is it? How's Mum and Dad?" She asks. "Better now that they're about to be avenged." Neville says lunging at her. I grab him, and pull him back. "Don't even think about it. She's mine to kill." I say. "Now let's everybody just calm down, shall we? All we want, is that prophecy." Lucius says. "Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asks. "You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" My Mum says. "Shut up, Bella." I say. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made." Lucius says. Death Eaters start surrounding us, but I stay, wand pointed at my mother. "Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All you have to do is give it to me. I can show you everything." Lucius says. "I've waited fourteen years." Harry says. "I know." Lucius says in fake sympathy. "I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!" Harry says. "Stupefy!" We all say, and watch the Death Eaters fly back. We start running towards the door. We eventually all meet up at a spot, from being cornered by the Death Eaters. The prophecies all start falling, and we run towards the door. We all fall to the floor, but stop and inch away to lessen the blow. I get up right away. "Get behind me!" Harry says, and we do so. The Death Eaters grab all but me and Harry. I get up, and lean on the archway. "I think I'm going to be sick." I say. "Right now?" Harry asks. "Long night this is." I say. "Did you truly believe that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius asks. "Children, ha, real funny." I say. "Shut up, Trix." Harry says. "Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die." Lucius says. "Don't give it to him, Harry." Neville says. "Neville is right, we all came here knowing this could happen. Don't do it." I say. Harry hands it to him. "Harry! How could you? Now we'll all die anyway." I say. Sirius walks up behind Lucius. "Get away from my godson." He says and punches Lucius. I grin, and get my wand ready. The order gets here. Lucius drops the prophecy, and it breaks. "Too bad." I say. "Now listen to me, I want you to take the others and get out of here." Sirius says. "No, I'm staying with you." Harry says. "You've done beautifully, now let me take it from here." Sirius says. "No, it's time all of us get that we're in this together." I say. The three of us fight off Death Eaters. "Avada Kedavra!" I hear my Mum says, and then Sirius dies. "No!" I scream, and fall on my knees. Then I get filled with rage. I get up, and chase after my Mum, Harry follows behind me. "I killed Sirius Black!" She says. "Crucio!" Harry says, and she hit's the ground. I stand over her, and point my wand at her. I get even angrier watching her whimper on the floor. Voldemort shows up behind Harry. "Behind you." I say. I keep my wand pointed at my Mum, and get really pissed. "Crucio!" I say, and watch her writhe on the ground, but she doesn't scream. "Bitch." I say. Harry tries to expel Voldemort's wand but he deflects that. Dumbledore shows up. "It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom." He says. "I'm going to go check on Ginny." I say, and run back to our friends, and rest against a wall. I stare at my hands, and drop my wand. "Trix, what happened?" Tonks asks. "I didn't kill her. I tortured her." I say, covering my mouth, tears coming out. "She killed Sirius, there's nothing wrong with you torturing her." Hermione says. "She's my mother! That evil vile creature she is, she's still my mother." I say. Ginny hugs me, and I cry onto her shoulder. We all go back to the Weasley's soon enough. Molly, Fred and George are waiting for us. I just walk by them, and into Nikki's room. I stare down at her. "My mother killed Sirius. She took the one person I consider family from me." I say. He hugs me for a moment. "It just hurts that Sirius is dead. I taunted her, and tortured her. Like she does to others. I feel so like her." I say. He holds me still. "You are not her. You're beautiful, inside and out, that is why I love you." He says, and pulls out a little box from his pocket. I open it, and gasp. It's an engagement ring. "Marry me?" He asks. I smile. "I don't think so." I say sarcastically. "Trixy, don't joke." He says. "Of course. I love you." I say. He slips the ring on my finger and kisses me. "I can't wait to show this off." I say. "You sure you're not really a Malfoy?" He asks. I laugh, and grin. "Positive." I say. "Sewous." Nikki says. I turn to look at her. "He loves you, angel. He was there when you were born. He will always love you, just like we'll always love him." I say, the tears filling my eyes.


End file.
